Our Love Is A Forbidden Love
by Tracyy Whitneyy
Summary: AU - The story of two lovers drawn to the flame of a love so forbidden; one heart’s melting of the ice that encased it, another heart’s learning to beat again. This is not a oneshot, full-length chapters after letter 2!
1. Letter 1: A Letter to my Forbidden

**Disclaimer: **no own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **The story of two lovers drawn to the flame of a love so forbidden; one heart's melting of ice, and another heart's learning to beat again.

**AN: **Chapters will get longer after letter 1 and letter 2. I would never do that to you my beloveds. Kagome, is **NOT **a prostitute. Oirans are the ones who are high-class prositutes (courtesans).

Sesshoumaru, will seem OOC in this letter. This is because this letter and the following one are from later on in the story. The story starts off with the two letters, and then chapter 3 is from the beginning. Sorry if it's a little confusing, I'll point later on in the story where the letters come in. But no worries, the Sesshoumaru you all know and love will be the same; cold, calculating and ruthless.

**A Letter to my Forbidden:**

It all started off with just the simple wish for the pleasure of company. Company where I would need not wear the mask I show the world, company that I could simply be a man in. I needed not the perverse sexual pleasures youkai regularly partake in, only the pleasure of comfortable silence, of inconsequential talks. But I did not expect it to go this far, never this far, never this quickly.

You were to me but a beautiful geisha, a woman who gave me the peace I so needed at times of strife and trouble. You were the escape I searched out, when my world was upside down. When I could not find the quiet and calm I so earnestly yearned, I would seek your soothing company at these times, I would always find you awaiting me as if you knew the moment my mind had decided, that I were on my way to you. And you would stand there with that gentle smile, with a knowing look in your eye that I could never take anger at. You never looked at me with sympathy or pity that I had to seek your company for the peace I could never find, only with quiet understanding.

But quiet was never something you were my beautiful geisha, you were but the opposite. Loud, rude, obnoxious, outspoken and opinionative; you were all those things. You started off as quiet, yes, but that was a façade I easily saw through, and when we were finally at ease with each other's company (I at least) you would show me short glimpses of the person you were. Until I became so intrigued, so curious as to the real you, I demanded you drop your façade and show me.

I would admit this to no other, only to you my geisha, that, that is the moment when I know for sure I began to fall. A fall I could never prevent, for a great demon as myself was too blind by pride and arrogance to realize what was occurring, too proud to acknowledge a feeling, an emotion I would always pummel into the corner of my mind. And when I did I knew for sure, for in that instant all was clear to me. The love for a woman so forbidden, so sinful that it cannot be spoken.

You are a high class geisha, a business-woman with the intelligence to shame many of the demon lords of Japan. Your beauty makes many a demoness envious, makes even more demons insane with lust. Your quiet wit and tongue as sharp as a katana, even left me speechless at times of disagreement. Your kind heart that freely gives love to the kamuro, shinzo, oirans, and maikos, was what really struck me, for you gave me no prejudice. Prejudice that so freely reined in your species, a species you knew I hated with a passion. For you are human, and that is why you are so forbidden, so sinful.

At times I would often wonder why you were the head okaasan of a demon okiya, being human. I never did find it my concern to question the workings of your okiya, but I still wonder. Now I wish I found out, now I wish I had asked questions because I know nothing of you, and now I've lost you my geisha.

Our love is forbidden, something that we are not to share, not to know, not to experience. Our love is something I should feel ashamed for, but I do not nor will I ever turn my back on it. Keep in your heart the knowledge that I love you and always will…

My mate, my geisha, my forbidden, my koi… my Kagome…

Your Immortal.


	2. Letter 2: A Letter to my Immortal

**Disclaimer: **no own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **The story of two lovers drawn to the flame of a love so forbidden; one heart's melting of ice, and another heart's learning to beat again.

**AN: **Chapters will get longer after this letter. ! oh and, **MIND YOU** ! Kagome is **NOT** a prostitute, she is a geisha. Oirans are high-class courtesans. Well anyways, on with the story.

**A Letter to my Immortal:**

I look at you and contemplate this one question the most… how could I have lived with the absence of love from my life for so long? From my entering the okiya I have barricaded myself in from the world, you say I give love so freely to others, but you know not of my hearts failings. I give this love you speak of to my young apprentices but it is not love but kindness and care. This is a harsh world my danna, but the inhabitants of my okiya do not have to face the same at home. Before you, I could not give love, but only moments of caring. I never showed my true feelings, I hid behind a façade I was taught to wear. Before you I did not even remember who I was. I would give a fleeting smile, yes, or a gentle touch and a whisper of encouragement, but that is the way I choose to run my okiya. My heart stopped beating long ago, a time which I wish never to remember before I entered this okiya and became a maiko, it became but a still whispering beat.

But I opened my eyes when I met you, your beauty so majestic captured me and I was stilled, I was enthralled. I looked at you those first few evenings, trying to see past the beauty, always searching your cold golden eyes for the truth. I became good at this I must admit over the years of running my okiya, but you were the first to leave me puzzled. You were always a puzzle to me danna, a puzzle I long to solve.

My heart began to beat again when you demanded the real me, the darkness that contained it slowly disappearing. And with every encounter, every look into your golden eyes my heart beat stronger and faster. Until the black was dispelled and I could breathe again, and the feelings of love filled me. With you my heart finally skipped a beat, or fluttered with excitement; never before did it act this way. Your heart was encased in ice and I melted it, my heart was dead and with your love it was brought back to life.

You say you know nothing of me, and I begrudge you not my danna. We both knew we were in too deep, for you to love me was unacceptable, for you to wish me your mate was treason. You are a great demon, a daiyoukai of important standing, the Lord of the Western Lands. I am a geisha, high-class and too expensive for most, but a geisha none the less. I could never fit into the society you wish me to enter. I am not a demoness of high-standing, I am but a human. I have dreamed of standing proud by your side, showing the world our love. But I am but a romantic fool, and with every dream I awoke to reality and the heavy feeling of sadness that comes with wishful thinking. What you, what I, want will never be.

I apologize to you danna, for what has happened. I apologize for the strife my love and selfishness has brought to you. I would have banished you from my okiya if I had known what my greed would have brought. Greed is the only word I will accept for the cause of my actions, for it is greed that stopped me from making the right decision. My greed and selfishness at condemning you to what is now. If I had just pushed you away when you kissed me that first time, we wouldn't have leapt off the cliff of no return. I could have lived in longing, my heart growing cold and bitter from the loss of such an encompassing love. That would have been better than what is now. You would have moved on and found a more worthy female to stand by your side as a mate, you would not be in this great danger as you are now. But with every wish to turn back the hands of time and stop myself, I know if I had the chance I would not take it because my selfishness is too great. I will not lose your love, and you will not lose mine. I will forever love you my danna, and no one shall take your place. I will cry over you night after night, I will imagine the happy family we might have had, I will be forever cold from the absence of your touch. But I will not give it up, never.

You are my love, you are my life, you are my joy, you are the air I so greatly need to breathe. I would give my life up to just know that you would be safe. But I promise you this my love, I will do anything to save you. Anything…

My mate, my danna, my immortal, my koishii… my Sesshoumaru…

Your Forbidden


	3. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha.

**AN: **Now the chapters will be full-length, before the first two weren't really chapters just letters between our two main characters. This is where the storyline really starts. Okay have fun reading, and FEEDBACK people, FEEDBACK!.

**The Beginning **

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, Master Sesshoumaru?"

"I am in need of company."

"W-wh-what? You want _my _company Master Sesshoumaru?" Jaken replied, his mind boggled at his lords simple request.

"No, Jaken. To have company would mean to talk, and I wish to speak with an intelligent being, you do not fall under this category." Sesshoumaru grunted, becoming quickly irritated with the little green imps stupidity.

"Of COURSE my Lord! But what kind of company do you seek? This lowly servant still does not understand the meaning of your request." Jaken squeaked.

"I require… the company of a geisha-"

"A GEISHA?!"

"Silence imp. Do not interrupt me again or it will be the last thing you say."

Jaken shuddered in fear at what his master would do to him, guaranteed it would be horrifying.

"The geisha must be beautiful, her scent pleasing to this Sesshoumaru's nose, she must be intelligent and able to carry conversation. I want not a bitch who will cower in my presence, I see nothing entertaining in that. She must be exclusive Jaken, her company close to impossible to be graced with. But I want her not for sexual pleasure, only for company. Go."

Jaken nodded his head quickly before scrambling out of the room to ensure his death would not be on that day. Sesshoumaru stared at the spot where the imp had stood a moment before, his mind whirling at what he had just requested. The company of a geisha? Absurd, no female would be even the slightest entertaining or interesting to him; but he needed somewhere to relax, his world was slowly becoming next to unbearable and he needed a place to visit once in a while for some semblance of peace. A competent geisha would do fine, he needed not sex but only the simple company.

Turning away from the spot he grunted before dropping his eyes on the pile of scrolls waiting for his attention. He could already feel a headache forming behind his eyes, today would not be a good day.

**#*-**

Scuttling around the library Jaken panicked at the request his lord had made, he knew NOTHING about geisha, but he was determined to at least complete the task even if it was poorly done. Squeaking and scuttling, he paced around the room thinking up as much possible solutions before a light bulb went off. Dashing to the door he threw it open before screaming down the large hallway for Hizuri.

Slamming the door shut he walked to the middle of the room before standing erect, his chubby green hands placed at the small of his back. Calming himself before Hizuri arrived, he breathed a sigh as he heard the demoness enter the room.

"You squeaked Jaken?" Hizuri spoke.

"Hizuri, I have been give an important task by our Lord, but I think you are more suitable for such a job." Jaken replied. Hizuri raised her brows at what possibly could be implied by Jaken's tone.

"This task would be Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested the company of a geisha. I know little of geisha so I thought a female would be more suitable for such a task. I want you to go and find the best geisha of Japan. Lord Sesshoumaru has informed me of his requirements. She is to be beautiful if not stunning, intelligent and able to hold conversation with my Lord without stuttering like a scared pup. Price does not matter Hizuri, for she must be almost impossible to be granted the company of. Also include the fact that the Lord asks only for company and nothing a rutting."

Hizuri stared at Jaken for a few moments before she nodded, bowed and excused herself from the room. Jaken walked up to the large window with a view of the Western Castle's beautiful garden. Hopefully Hizuri would be able to find a few qualifying geisha by the end of the day or he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Sighing at the predicament at which he was in he turned from the window and left the room to continue his daily routine.

**#*-**

Small dainty feet slid into white tabi socks and then were placed in geta sandals. The owner of said feet, gracefully stood from the lush chair she had occupied. Whispering a word of thanks to the little shikomi in front of her, Kagome headed towards the okiya's garden.

Sliding the rice paper shoji doors to the side as she slipped from the room before walking down to the end of the large hallway and took a left. She strolled on, her gaze never straying from the large arch at the end of the hallway opening the wall to the garden outside.

Shikomi, minarai, maikos, shinzos, oirans, and onee-chans of the okiya paused to watch their lady walk by. Each one struck again by the beauty of their okami-san. Each and every time they looked at her they were filled with awe, no matter how long they'd been there the response was always the same.

She had long black-blue hair that reached the bottom of her derriere, cascading down in thick, wild, lustrous waves. A side swept bang that reached the tip of her jaw covered half of her heart shaped face from view. One Persian blue eye with a twinkle of silver lining the iris was left uncovered as the other was hidden from view, and a petite celestial nose was nestled in the middle of her face. Pink, plump lips shone in the light a pretty shimmering glimmer, and her skin held a light tan.

She stood a grand total of 5 foot 4 inches, not short compared to a lot of women but not tall either. Draped in a beautiful black kimono, her curves were still plain as day. She held full breasts, a petite waist, round hips, long legs, and a toned derriere.

Stopping under the arch, cool blue eyes scanned the area for others. Content with the knowledge that she would be alone while visiting the gardens, she proceeded to the middle where a large sakura tree stood erect. Looking up into the tree covered in with little pink flowers, she sighed to herself in contentment, happy to be in silence once again and surrounded by beauty. The wondrous scent of the flowers filling her garden wafted to her nose and she delicately inhaled the smell, imprinting the scents into her mind. Settling herself on the bench below the Sakura tree, she leaned against it, closing her blue eyes and revelled in the quiet surrounding her.

And that's how she stayed as minutes passed, one-by-one, until an hour had come and gone, and she felt she was satisfied. Opening her eyes to reveal cloudy blue eyes she waited for the arrival of her guests. It had been brought to her attention the previous day that one of the great demon Lords of the land was seeking the company of geisha. Her okiya had been the first place the servant of the lord had stopped at because it was the most revered in the land. The two had struck up an agreement for the lord to visit the okiya and handpick the geisha he wished to keep his company.

Swiftly ending her musing when her guests had finally arrived, she stood from the bench and walked to the entrance of the garden to greet them. Finally reaching the entrance she bowed low to her guests before greeting them.

"Welcome to the Chinatsu-Okiya. I am Kagome, okaasan of this okiya." She greeted, scanning the group of three before her eyes fell on the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Sure she'd seen plenty of beautiful men grace her okiya seeking the company of her geisha and oirans, but the male that stood before took the top spot.

Clearing her throat of the lump that had formed, she continued. "Onegai, follow me into the garden where I shall present my Lord the finest geisha Japan can offer." Strolling to the middle where a line up of geisha stood she stopped in front of them and turned to the lord, awaiting his choice.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru, which one shall you have?" she questioned.

Sesshoumaru looked at the geisha before him, his critical eye passing over each one, pausing for a moment to scan her and inhale her scent before dismissing her and continuing to the next. This continued for only a few minutes when he made his decision.

"None will do." he answered, his tone bored and unimpressed.

Startled at the lord's words, Kagome scanned over each geisha, confused that the lord would be displeased. There was nothing wrong with any of them, and they were the best of the best.

"Pardon me my Lord, but I cannot see why none will do. These are the best geisha of Japan, trained by me and the former okami-san of this okiya." She replied, and with each passing second she grew more anxious and nervous as Sesshoumaru's golden gaze held her as if measuring her up.

"This Sesshoumaru knows of what he speaks, none shall do…"

"Alright, gomenasai my Lord, for wasting your precious time." She whispered, bowing to the lord in a sincere apology.

"…but you." he finished. Kagome's blue eyes shot up to stare into his golden ones, shocked at his words.

"My lord… I mean no offence when I say this. But my companionship is not for sale, I am the okami-san of this okiya, and as such I only run the okiya, I am no geisha." She spoke, trying to convince him failingly not to choose her. In the pit of her stomach there was a feeling she knew not to ignore and the feeling told her that if she allowed this to happen, her future would become uncertain.

"This Sesshoumaru can see you are no geisha, but you know the ways of a geisha. I will have no other for you shall do. This Sesshoumaru cares not that your companionship is not for sale. This Sesshoumaru shall take his leave, a messenger will be sent to you a day prior to my arrivals to inform you of them." And with that he turned and left, leaving behind a startled bunch.

Hizuri and Jaken who had been silent the whole time glanced at each other before bowing to Kagome and leaving the okiya to follow their lord back to the Western Castle.

Kagome stood rooted to her spot, her eyes hazy and clouded, her mind whirling at the words of the Lord. _The lord wants me? But why me? There are many beautiful geisha lined up for him and he chose the one thing not for sale… me. _Unease and curiosity filled her before she shoved the thoughts and feelings away and composed herself. Turning back to the stunned line up of geisha, she clapped her hands together to capture their attention.

"Well… I guess our new customer does not like to follow rules, but what can be said? Business is business. Now ladies back to work. Geisha who are to entertain guests tonight, head to the dressing room and begin your preparations, your onee-chans will be waiting on you. For the rest of you, take some leisure time, there is nothing of immediate concern to be seen to. That is all."

With that she turned from the group again and headed under her beloved sakura tree, deciding a moment of contemplation was needed.

**#*-**

**AN: **And the story has begun!


	4. Anticipating Your Visit

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha.

**AN: **Thanks, .. Really needed the words of encouragement, the writing is coming easier to me now :D !

**Anticipating Your Visit**

Kagome stood staring out the window in her chambers, watching the messenger of Lord Sesshoumaru leaving the okiya. It had been two months since the lord had graced her okiya with his presence and between then and now, time had slowly crept by as she anticipated her first evening with him. She would admit that a man so handsome as he, had her daydreaming a bit. At times the onee-chans of the okiya would have to call her back to reality when her mind would drift off into another hazy thought.

Leaving the window she left her chambers to find the closest shikomi. Finally spotting one she called the little girl to her, glad it was her favourite little friend.

"Rin!"

The little girl with a lopsided ponytail turned to her, her eyes filling with merriment at seeing her okaa-san. "Okaa-san!" Running into her arms, Rin gave Kagome a fierce hug before she pulled back and composed herself, a light blush evident on her cheeks.

Kagome lightly chuckled at the girls antics before speaking. "Rin, can you do me a favour?" Rin nodded. "Alright, call Kaede for me. Tell her I wish to see her in my chambers." And with that Kagome gave the little girl another hug before returning to her room. Her smile faded into a slight frown as she thought of the little girl and her past.

Rin was an orphan that Kagome had found on the verge of death one day in the forest. The little demoness had be raped and badly beaten, left for dead by the human men of a nearby village. The sight of the battered girl had tore at her heart and struck a cord, reminding her of the dark shadows of her past. She had gathered the small girl into her arms at that moment and left that spot of remembrance, bringing Rin to her okiya and taking the girl under her wing. She was unsure whether Rin could ever become a geisha, but if that was not her future then she had the spot of replacing Kaede who was the head onee-chan.

Pausing in front of her chambers, Kagome slid the shoji doors to the side and entered her room. Leaving the shoji doors open for Kaede, she moved to sit behind a small wooden desk upon a lush forest-green cushion. The desk faced the doors and kept hold of all her business papers for the okiya.

Settling herself on the comfortable cushion, Kagome waited for Kaede. Running her hands over the scrolls on the desk, she searched out one in particular. Finally finding it, she picked it up, removed the ribbon and unrolled it, her eyes roaming over the characters on the page.

Looking up from her desk when she heard a sound, she saw Kaede bowing to her outside the shoji doors. Beckoning her inside, Kagome placed the scroll atop the desk. Raising her elbows onto the desk, she laced her hands together and rested them under her chin. Her face became thoughtful as she began their bi-daily meeting.

"How are you Kaede?" She questioned.

"I am feeling good today okaa-san -" "Kagome, Kaede."

"Kagome. These old bones of mine haven't been giving any trouble as of late." Kaede continued.

"That's good to hear Kaede, I'm not trying to lose you any time soon." "Nor will ye, I've got at least a good few hundred years left in me."

Smiling at the old demoness's words, she couldn't help but chuckle since Kaede would most likely be out-living her.

"Anyways, down to business. How are my geisha doing Kaede?"

"Their all doing fine. Only a few incidents have occurred since our last meeting -" Kagome raised a brow at that. "- Some how Sango broke another sword. 'tis confusing how that girl manages to break everything she touches. The nearby blacksmith will soon be getting suspicious Kagome."

Kagome frowned at her words, she didn't want to draw any attention to the okiya. "I'll have to hire another local blacksmith to work for us then. I don't want any unnecessary attention brought to the okiya. Anything else Kaede?"

"Kikyou. That young demoness is always causing some sort of trouble, but I cant accuse her of anything because she leaves no proof behind. I found one of ye kimonos shredded the other day, I know she did it. That kimono costs a lot of coin but I can't put it under her debt because I have nothing to back it up."

Kagome groaned at her words. "Kikyou has it in for me Kaede, I swear it. Ever since I entered this okiya and Ayame pointed out how our appearances are so similar, she's ignored me. Then when I was left okami-san, she's disliked me. Now with the Lord choosing me for his geisha, when she's the top one of the okiya, she hates me."

"'tis nothing for ye to concern ye self with Kagome, we will eventually catch her. 'tis a pity she brings in the most coin or I would turn her out myself."

Smiling, Kagome replied. "Thanks Kaede. Oiran?" She continued.

""Normal, but that reminds me. Naraku is becoming more persistent in asking for ye to grace him with ye presence. Ever since he found out ye have become Lord Sesshoumaru's personal geisha, he's asked me if he can override that offer, with more coin might I add, and have ye. 'tis necessary ye speak with him Kagome. He is here again today to see Kikyou, I will tell him ye wish to see him after his session is done."

"Please do that. Naraku is a thorn in my side, but he's still our most frequent patron. Speaking of Lord Sesshoumaru, a messenger from his castle delivered a scroll to me only a while ago, stating his arrival for tomorrow. Now I'm giving you the responsibility of preparing everything for my Lord's arrival, alright?" She paused and Kaede nodded her head in acceptance. "Good, here is the scroll with everything the Lord wants -" Kagome handed Kaede the scrolls, who in turn opened it to read it over. "A simple enough task. I shall be taking my leave now Kagome. Expect Naraku soon, also Kikyou afterwards."

Kaede rose from the desk, nodded to Kagome and left the room. Sighing to herself, Kagome picked up the scroll with the scheduled arrangements for that evening, deciding she should read it over.

**#*-**

"Kagome wishes to speak with ye after ye session with Kikyou Naraku. Please don't leave my okaa-san waiting. Ye as well Kikyou but I shall be escorting ye to her later on in the evening when all of ye sessions are over." Kaede said, relaying her message before leaving the room.

Naraku smirked at her words, so all his persistence had worked and now he would be granted the company of Kagome. He couldn't even wait to see the human woman whose beauty surpassed most demonesses, even Kikyou who was his personal geisha.

"Kikyou, I will be taking my leave now. I wish not to leave Kagome waiting. I will be back to see you at my regular time next week." With that Naraku rose from his cushion and brushed past Kikyou out of the room, his mind so set on seeing Kagome and 'showing' her how happy he was at her change of mind, he missed the dark look that settled on Kikyou's face.

**#*-**

Running her nimble fingers through her black-blue hair, Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time. She sat on her forest-green cushion, staring off at the window which gave her a gorgeous view of her garden. Her mind being nowhere near her body, she imagined yet again how her first meeting with the lord would be. She had failingly attempted to occupy her mind with something, I.e. the scheduled sessions for that evening, but it hadn't worked out well. She'd quickly grown bored from staring at the characters and her eyes had fluttered over to the window, and then her mind had just escaped her. Now she was off in the planes of a day-dream. But a knock on the wooden desk in front of her brought her back.

Startled she dragged her eyes from the window and her daydream to look into the red eyes of Naraku. Stifling the irritation that came with her daydream being interrupted and the presence of Naraku, Kagome cleared her throat before starting.

"It has been brought to my attention by Kaede, that you wish to override Lord Sesshoumaru's arrangement with me. Naraku -"

He easily cut her off, wishing to show his gratitude and hoping he could get his first session today. "Correct, and I thank you for changing your mind on the subject. Now I know the coin is a concern, but I will have word sent for one of my men to arrive later today with a chest of coin. Having you as my personal geisha, it will be unnecessary for me to continue seeing Kikyou so that can be ended from now -"

"No."

"No? Well then I guess I can continue seeing her but I think you are woman enough for me Kagome."

She almost sneered at him at that moment, but easily brushed the reaction away. _Patience is a virtue, the patron is always right, just let him down easy Kagome. Remember! You want his coin, you want his coin… _"Naraku I am sorry to say this -" _No I'm not. _"- but I will only be entertaining Lord Sesshoumaru. As you've been told before, my company is not for sale. I don't allow exceptions but it seems this time Lord Sesshoumaru will be one."

Clenching his fish Naraku growled at her words, anger blossoming in his chest. "No? Obviously if you accepted his offer then more exceptions can be made. If it is the money I can easily _double_ his offer."

"It is none of your concern why I chose to accept his offer. Naraku I will not repeat myself, my mind will not be changing. My company is not for sale." Dismissing him with a flick of her wrist towards the door, she rose from her cushion and moved to the door. Holding up her arm to the door, she bowed low to Naraku before straightening herself.

"My sincerest apologies Naraku, but it cannot be helped. I hope your session with Kikyou went well as usual, please feel free to book a session with any other geisha if you wish, or stay the night in our inn with one of our oiran. I will see you again I hope."

Naraku looked at her from his seat, silently fuming at the fact that she had not only turned down his offer but even dismissed him from her presence like he was some random shikomi. Rising from the cushion, he swept from the room without sparing her a glance, his anger never leaving him.

Kagome wearily slid the shoji doors shut and moved to the window where she stood for a few moments, tired blue eyes staring down at the Sakura tree in the middle of her garden. That demon would be the death of her. Composing herself, she pulled a long rope that fell from the ceiling in the corner of her room before returning to her seat behind the wooden desk. Sitting there for what seemed like hours, she steeled herself for the upcoming discussion with Kikyou.

**#*- ****(hours later)**

Kikyou paced back and forth in her chambers wearing a hole in the tatami mats.

"How DARE she accuse me of shredding her kimono?! That worthless twit, who does she think she is? She's just a human, where as I am a great demoness." Kikyou stewed, her anger growing in notches as the seconds went by.

"The filthy human _will_ pay. Not only does she accuse me, but she even goes as far as attempting to steal Naraku from me. Its bad enough the wench somehow got Lord Sesshoumaru to choose her as his geisha. It sickens me at how she acts like she didn't wish he would, which female wouldn't wish to be in the company of such a demon?" She fumed, her tantrum becoming louder with each word.

Stopping in the corner of her room, her hand swept to the side, backhanding an expensive vase into the wall. Raising her hand to her face, she clenched it into a fist, her eyes shutting tight as she attempted to control her anger.

"Asuka, Kochu. Clean that mess up. I don't need Kaede on my back right now."

From the corner where the broken vase lay, two little shadow demonesses appeared and began to clean the mess. One wore an light yellow kimono with a blue obi, the other a light blue kimono with a yellow obi.

"How though? That worthless copy of me will pay, but how? The others love her if not give her unconditional respect, so there is no way they will turn against her, I'm alone in this. I'll just bide my time as I wait for her to slip up, she'll slip up I know it."

Decision made, Kikyou swept from the room leaving the two demonesses to their task.

**#*- ****(the next day)**

The day started of beautifully, the sun high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. Shikomi and minarai, ran about the building, preparing the okiya the for great demon lords arrival. Kagome sat upon a cushion in the preparations chamber as she got ready for the lord. Kaede rubbed an oil sheen through Kagome's hair before tying her hair into an elaborate bun, she left a few wispy tendrils in the front to frame her face. Placing a few flower pieces into her hair and matching decorative chopsticks, she nodded her hair in approval.

Kagome waited patiently for Kaede to finish with her preparations, she didn't like being so pampered it was plain uncomfortable. She fidgeted in her seat, her nervousness growing in leaps and bounds. Kaede noticing her restlessness, gave her a stern reprimanding.

"Kagome, stop fidgeting, it will take longer for me to get ye ready if ye cannot sit still. What will the lord say if ye are later for his session? I doubt he will be please."

"But Kaede, I've _never_ done this before. I cant help **but** fidget. What if I mess up? What if I do something to offend him?" She replied.

"Ye will be fine child. Ye forget ye have learned all the ways of a geisha already. Just because ye haven't officially entertained a patron doesn't mean ye will mess up. I'm sure ye will be fine. Now stand I'm done with ye makeup since the lord has asked that ye don't wear the white face paint. I've just applied the red lip color, and a little blush and eye color."

Nodding her head at Kaede's words, Kagome rose from her spot to walk over to the opposite side of the room where her kimono was hung. Raising her arms, Kagome stood still as the Kaede and a few onee-chans who had appeared out of nowhere, dressed her in the elaborate kimono. Said kimono had arrived earlier with a few soldiers sent from the Western Castle who were to stand guard of the okiya while the lord was visiting. The soldiers had arrived with a large chest full of kimonos, for her to wear over the course of the lords visits.

The kimono she was to wear today was a soft pink, the sleeves were covered in grey and white clouds. The obi was a pale yellow with streaks of orange. The bottom of the kimono had matching clouds to the ones on the sleeves, with the image of a brilliant gold sun , which reminded Kagome of the lord's eyes, peeking through some of the clouds.

When the obi was finally tied, Kagome gave a little twirl so Kaede could get a better look at her. Kaede nodded in approval before she did some last minute adjustments until she was satisfied with her work. Smiling into Kagome's face, she brushed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back.

"Ye look lovely Kagome. Now on ye way." Kaede slid the rice paper shoji door to the side for Kagome to leave the room, watching her as she went. Her eyes filled with love as she watched the young woman amble down the hallway towards the ochaya, a fleeting smile passing over her lips. The girl really did look lovely. Sliding the door shut, Kaede went about cleaning up the mess in the room before the next girl came in to prepare for her session.

**#*-**

Struggling down the hall as she walked to the specially selected room for Lord Sesshoumaru's session, she growled under her breathe at how tired she was becoming from just walking from one building to the next. The blasted kimono was so unbelievably heavy, there were so many layers to this one. _Note to self, next time, choose the kimono with the least layers._ Stopping in front of the most expensive tearoom of the whole ochaya, Kagome bowed slightly to the youkai that stood guard of the room. Sucking in a deep breathe, she composed herself as best she could before sliding the door open and stepping into the room.


	5. Sugar With That?

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha.

**AN:** Thanks . and Lady AngelDust, for the reviews ! I greatly appreciate them.

**Terms to Know:**

Chawan - tea bowl

Mizusashi - water container

Fukusa - silk cloth

Matcha - tea powder

Chaki - tea container (holds matcha)

Chashaku - tea scoop

Hishaku - bamboo water ladle

Kensui - waste water bowl

Chasen - tea whisk

Shokyaku - honourable first guest

**Sugar With That?**

Struggling down the hall as she walked to the specially selected room for Lord Sesshoumaru's session, she growled under her breath at how tired she was becoming from just walking from one building to the next. The blasted kimono was so unbelievably heavy, there were so many layers to this one. _Note to self, next time, choose the kimono with the least layers._ Stopping in front of the most expensive tearoom of the whole ochaya, Kagome bowed slightly to the youkai that stood guard of the room. Sucking in a deep breathe, she composed herself as best she could before sliding the door open and stepping into the room.

Sliding the shoji door shut, Kagome did a 180 turn before bowing low to the lord. Still bowing she waited and waited and waited and waited, for the lord to acknowledge her presence. What seemed like hours but was really two minutes, she slightly raised her head to peek through her bangs at the lord. Who… wasn't even there. _Just great, the mans late for his own tea ceremony_. Harrumphing to herself, she straightened out her posture and gave the room a quick once over.

Ambling over to the tea-table, she knelt down beside it placing her hands on her lap and bowed her head. Trying to remember everything she was supposed to do for the tea ceremony, which was a lot, she ran over all the finer details in her mind while waiting for the lord. Mumbling something under her breath, Kagome raised her eyes to stare at the little waterfall in the corner of the room. It was beautiful with grey rocks climbing up the top surrounding the crashing water, small koi fish swam in the depths of the water below.

Dragging her gaze to the rice paper doors when she saw the outline of a tall man, she rose from the floor and lowered herself into a bow. The shoji doors slid open then shut, as Sesshoumaru entered the room and bowed to her in acknowledgement.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, shokyaku, please sit beside me." Moving out of the way Kagome seated herself in the appropriate spot, then waited for Sesshoumaru to join her. When he had finally seated himself beside her, she proceed to give him a little bow of her head before she began the tea ceremony.

Gently picking up the fukusa Kagome began purifying the chaki and then proceeded to do the same to the chashaku. Focusing her mind on her task at hand, she concentrated as best she could to show the importance of her task to the Lord. A small smile gracing her lips when she was sure she had done it properly, she replaced the fukusa on the table. Using the hishaku to ladle some of the hot water into the chawan from the mizusashi. Grabbing the chasen, she proceeded to rinse it in the hot water before replacing it and pouring the hot water from the chawan into the kensui. Continuing she wiped the chawan with the chakin.

Glad she finished the preparations for the tea without hitch, she finally began to make the tea. Dumping three scoops of matcha into the chawan, she then ladled hot water into the bowl, lastly whisking in very deliberate and precise motions. Satisfied with her work Kagome lifted the chawan in both hands and carefully handed it to Sesshoumaru, who in turn received it before giving her a bow in thanks.

Taking the chawan with his right hand, Sesshoumaru elegantly placed it into his left hand. Turning the small bowl clockwise three times he stopped when the front of the bowl was no longer facing him and raised it to his lips. Sipping the tea for a few moments until there was but a little tea left in the chawan, Sesshoumaru gave a dignified slurp to show his enjoyment of the tea to his host. Wiping the spot where his lips had touched with his right hand he then turned it counter clockwise once before returning it to Kagome.

Kagome took the bowl and then laid it onto the table and bowed her head in thanks. Beaming with pride she couldn't help but smile at completing the ceremony without hitch until something hit her.

"Oh no! I was supposed to give you sweets before serving the tea." Dismayed at forgetting a step in the ceremony which had probably offended the lord greatly, she threw out apology after apology.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenas-"

"It is of no concern, this Sesshoumaru does not eat sweets." He cut her off.

Kagome stared at him a moment, another apology still hanging from her lips. "Uh… gomenasai?" Nodding her head, she cleaned up the slight mess she'd made when preparing the tea.

Silence soon filled the room as Sesshoumaru watched Kagome clean up. Kagome was becoming irked by the lord's staring but brushed the feeling away and continued to clean until the task was done. Leaning back from the table, she allowed a small coy smile to grace her face as she sat in the ever-lasting silence waiting for the lord to speak up… if that would ever happen.

When she realized the lord wouldn't be speaking anytime soon, Kagome decided she should at least make some sort of attempt.

"Would my Lord care to walk through the gardens?" she questioned, hoping he'd say yes. The room was slowing closing in on her and she didn't think she could stand the uncomfortable silence anymore.

"Hn."

**#*- **

Walking ahead of her, Sesshoumaru purposefully strode down the hall of the ochaya before stopping at the door leading to the outside and waited for her to catch up with him. When she finally reached his side, he pushed the door to the side before beckoning her forward and waited for her to slip through the door before he followed behind her. Here he would allow her to lead and him to follow because it was her domain.

Walking only a few feet behind her and at a slower pace so he wouldn't pass her, his eyes followed the sway of her dark blue hair as it began to loosen in its bun atop her head. He watched as tendril after tendril fell out of place until half her hair was done. The way her hair shone in the brilliant sun entranced him only a small bit as he wondered how soft her hair would feel against his claws.

Moving his gaze to the kimono she wore he noticed how she seemed to be struggling to walk in it, taking notice of the way her breathing was slightly erratic.

"This Sesshoumaru shall send another chest of kimonos, lighter ones, for you to wear. Since it is apparent that these ones are too heavy for you." He spoke, dragging her from her daydream.

Growing irritated by his tone, she almost snapped at him but quelled her anger before she did. "Arigatou, but if you prefer me in these it does not matter. You are the shokyaku of course and your wishes are what matter."

Noticing the way her aura had flashed an angry dark purple before returning to its normal lilac colour, he bit out. "This Sesshoumaru was not referring to your humanity. A chest will be sent here prior to my next visit."

Kagome nodded slightly at his words, inwardly reprimanding herself for becoming angry when he obviously meant nothing by it. _Don't let your mask slip. Keep it cool, calm, and collected… pft this is you were talking about Kagome._ Smiling at him she nodded her head once more with vigour before bringing her eyes back to the path carrying them to the gardens.

Sesshoumaru watched her with slight amusement as he continued to follow her. Reaching the gardens at last, he watched as she did a few twirls, a happy laugh tinkling from her mouth. He inhaled the scents of the garden around him, pleased that the okiya would keep one this stunning.

"I planted this garden myself you know, when I was younger and still a maiko." Kagome spoke.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eye as he took in the gorgeous garden around him, it was certainly beautiful. No where near as beautiful as the garden on his estate, but beautiful none the less.

Seeing the appreciation in his eye, even though they looked the same, Kagome continued. "I always loved the beauty of flowers. When I first entered this okiya it looked nothing like this. It was so strict and dull. Somehow I was able to talk the former okami-san to allow me to plant a garden." Strolling up to her beloved Sakura tree, she raised her hand to it, settling it upon the bark.

"Okaa-san gave me a little patch of land, right in this spot actually to begin my small garden." She whispered, reminiscing at the old times. "I planted this exact Sakura tree here with the help of Sango. Then I planted a few flowers around it."

She laughed slightly, the sound a melody to Sesshoumaru's ears. "Okaa-san was so happy with it, she gave me the rest of the land and told me to build the most beautiful garden. That's exactly what I did." She smiled wistfully at the tree before turning to him.

"Now look what it has become, when spring comes and the flowers and Sakura tree bloom I always come out here and sit for many hours. Allowing the scent of the garden to imprint into my mind so I will have it when my flowers die down. When fall and winter come to the land of Japan, I hold the image of my garden dear to me until spring comes again. Then it all begins again."

The smile never left her face as she moved past him to another section of the garden, he followed her slowly to where she now stood in front of a flower bush. "Now you see my Lord. Once in a while I will send a scout out far into Japan to find me a new rare flower. It costs quite a bit yes, but this is the treat I give myself every year."

Kneeling to the ground she brushed her hand over a small dark purple flower which had yet to bloom. "I do not know the name of this flower, but it is beautiful. I call it the Moon Flower, because it only blooms upon the night of the new moon. I've only had it for but a moon cycle, but that was the one night it bloomed for me. And it was truly beautiful my Lord."

Sesshoumaru towered over her and silently observed her coddle the ugly flower. To him at least it was ugly. He would never understand females and flowers, to him it seemed the uglier the flower was the more they loved it. "This Sesshoumaru has a large garden of his own at the Western Castle, said to be the most beautiful in the land. Geisha, why is it that this flower is protected by a barrier… made of holy energy?"

Mulling over possible answers that wouldn't seem like lies she decided the truth would work the best. "It is to keep it safe from the hands of some of the more… troublesome residents of my okiya." Leaving the rest out she moved from the flower protected by a barrier to continue her stroll around the garden.

Sesshoumaru remained at the spot only a moment longer to glance down at the flower before he brushed the questions nagging at him and proceeded to follow.

**#*- **

The setting of the golden sun signalled the end of the Lord's session with Kagome. Over the rest of the time they had slowly walked the garden as she pointed out her most precious flowers and told him the stories behind how she got them. When she had grown tired from walking around the garden in the unbelievably heavy kimono, they had seated themselves on the bench below the Sakura tree, where they sat in silence.

The setting sun finally disappeared from sight as the moon rose high into the dark sky and shone down on the two. Sesshoumaru took his gaze from the full moon above and placed it onto the ningen beside him. He had observed a lot of things about the little woman, one being her scent. The geisha that had lined up for him the first time he'd visited the okiya all had pleasant scents, but on that encounter he had noticed that the ningen beside him smelled ten times better. Now being so close to her he could fully inhale her scent and realized how intoxicating and soothing it was. Her scent was that of the garden surrounding her, the exact duplicate but with the added hint of light rain.

He'd also noticed her appearance, when he'd told Jaken that she had to be beautiful he'd meant it. One of the geisha in the line-up had caught his attention, she'd somewhat resembled the geisha beside him, but was just a pale comparison to her. Where this geisha had a light tan, hair that was so black it was blue, her scent soothing and Persian blue eyes that struck him. The other geisha's skin was ivory if not pale, her hair a dark brown, her scent nothing special and her eyes a dull cold brown.

All the ningen he'd ever come across in Japan had brown eyes, but the one beside him had blue, but not only that her iris's were tinted silver. He would never admit it but the beauty of them surpassed those of all the geisha he could have chose from. Ripping his golden gaze from her person he returned it to the moon above him.

Kagome had noticed the way he'd been staring at her a moment ago, his eyes appraising her person. A light blush rose to her cheeks as she tried to ignore the feeling rising up in her. _Ignore him Kagome, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him._ She chanted the words in her mind like a mantra, willing herself to be indifferent to the way the daiyoukai stared at her. The blush only intensified as the way his eyes had been a moment ago flashed through her mind. _Damnit! _His gaze finally off her person, she sighed in relief, her blush slowly disappearing from her cheeks.

Realizing how late into the night it was Kagome rose from the bench and bowed to the lord still seated. "My Lord, I think it is time I escorted you to your private quarters so you can retire for the night." Walking ahead of him she strolled toward the special inn on the east of the okiya. She couldn't very well put him in

the normal inn where men stayed the night with oiran.

Entering the inn, she went ahead of him and climbed the stairs until she reached the top floor where there was one locked door. Removing a key from the inside of her obi, Kagome pushed it into the lock before twisting it. Pushing the door open she turned back to Sesshoumaru and bowed to him once again. "This will be your room for the night My Lord. We decided for a lord of your stature, the top floor would be the most appropriate. I hope you enjoyed your evening as I did, and rest well." Sweeping by him she proceeded down the stairs and out the building, leaving the daiyoukai to his own devices.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the room before shutting the door lightly behind him. Heading to the wall opposite the futon; he stripped himself of his haori, then his outer and inner jubans, leaving his chiselled chest bare, lastly he left his hakamas on. Proceeding to the futon, he laid himself down comfortably. Pulling his knee up in front of him, he placed his elbow atop it and his hand under his chin. His gaze fell upon the large painting across from him, ordained by the wall. Staring at the painting of crashing waves for a few moments before he closed his eyes, he leaned back against the wall of the room and allowed sleep to take him for the night.

**#*- ****(the next day)**

Yawning, Kagome rolled onto her back. Blue eyes peeked from under her bangs as she blinked her eyes open. The light nearly blinding her, she groaned before rolling back over to bury her face into the pillow on her futon.

Kaede who had been watching her the whole time smirked at her actions before picking up a small drumstick which she slammed into the gong hanging on from the wall. The loud sound crashed into the room as Kagome jumped from her bed and landed face first onto the ground beside the futon.

"'Tis truly sad, that after years of doing this Kagome, that ye still cant wake up on ye own. What would ye ever do without me?" Kaede grumbled, walking over to the pile of limbs on the floor. Grabbing her hands she hauled Kagome to her feet and gave her a stern slap on the back of the head.

"My Lord leaves soon, I want ye ready to bid him farewell by then." With that Kaede brushed past her and left a disgruntled Kagome behind.

**#*- **

Mumbling obscenities under her breath as she struggled to place on her kimono, Kagome hopping around the room as she attempted to ready herself in time for the lord's departure. Finally managing to get the kimono on properly and tie her obi, Kagome rushed to stuff her feet into her white tabi socks and geta sandals. Running to the small dresser in the corner of her room, she grabbed a brush to run through her hair and dipped her finger into a gel-like clear sheen. Rubbing a little of the sheen onto her lips to leave them slightly glossed, she dropped the brush back onto the dresser.

Leaving her chambers in a flurry of clothing, Kagome rushed down the hall of the okiya towards the entrance. Reaching the doors at last she paused to compose herself before she pushed the doors open and slipped down the stairs towards the gates of the okiya. Stopping beside Kaede who had a displeased look on her face, Kagome gave a nervous laugh before she turned back towards the okiya to wait for the lord to appear.

Her hands laced in front of her, she bowed when the lord finally appeared. Straightening herself she allowed a small smile to flutter onto her face. She watched as the lord reached them and gave a bow of his own.

"I hope your stay at the Chinatsu-Okiya was pleasant my Lord. I will be waiting your next visit." Kagome spoke.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru will have the kimonos sent within the next moon cycle." When he was finished, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the little green imp by his side who moved forward to grab a hold of his hakamas. A demonic cloud formed under his feet as he rose into the air from his spot and shot forward, gone from the area within seconds.

Kagome stared off at where the lord had shot to, smiling gently. _At least I wont have to dread his visits, he seems… pleasant. _"Come Kaede, we have much to do today."

Kaede glanced at her okaa-san, a knowing smile on her lips. "Hai, Kagome. There is much to do."

**AN: **Yes I know, this chapter was kind of boring but it will get better I promise. The two will soon get used to each others company and then the real sparks shall fly !


	6. Colours of the Rainbow

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha.

**AN: **A big thank you to Weaver of Strange Tales and Sugar0o. Your words of encouragement are music to my ears !

**Colours of the Rainbow**

Clicking beads side to side with her abacus, Kagome counted the amount of money the okiya had made in the last moon cycle. Frowning lightly, she paused before recounting the numbers again, sure that she had done it wrong. Glancing at the scroll next to her, marked up with many different numbers, her forehead wrinkled and her frown deepened.

"Some things wrong." She mumbled, more to herself then anyone.

Rin who had been watching her okaa-san count the beads using the abacus, spoke up. "What's wrong okaa-san? Tell Rin."

"Well Rin. I'm counting the coin we've made this moon cycle. I added up the coin from my Lord's chest, what the geisha and oiran have earned, and some extra earnings on the side. Then I took away the coin that is needed to pay for all our expenses, but the total left sounds wrong. It should be at least a few hundred coin more."

"Did okaa-san try again? When Rin does something wrong, she always tries again and then gets it right."

Sighing at her luck, she leaned back from the table and rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead. "Yes Rin I did, but I still got the same amount." Raising herself off the cushion, she walked to the large wood dresser in the far corner of her room. Pulling a key from her obi, she opened the lock ordained by the dresser before pulling a drawer open. Pushing herself onto her tippy toes, she rummaged through the door until her hand came upon a leather bound book. Removing it from the drawer before shutting it, she returned to her spot on the cushion.

Pulling the latch off the book, then opening it, Kagome flipped through the book before she reached the last page with writing on it. Tracing a delicate finger over the numbers she confirmed her suspicions.

"So I am right. Rin?" She beckoned the little girl to her. "Go get Kaede again, there's something I need to talk with her about. After that you can go play for a bit alright? But don't be late for your lessons." Rin nodded her head before scrambling out the room and running down the hall in search of Kaede.

Grabbing the scroll she had been using to count the coin previously she placed it beside the open leather book. Comparing the numbers between the two she saw where the errors were. Grabbing a quill from the side of the table, she dipped it into ink before bringing it to the page and circling the mistakes. She continued doing this until Kaede appeared before her, wondering why she would call her during her free time. Kagome respected that everyone needed time to themselves, so it was obviously of a good reason if she called for her during it.

"Ye asked for me child?" Kaede spoke, dragging Kagome's attention from the papers before her.

"Kaede! I didn't notice you." Spinning the paper around, she pushed it towards Kaede so she could see it better. "Take a look at this scroll. Take notice of the totals for each."

Kaede looked strangely at her before bringing her eyes to the scroll in front of her, reading the numbers and headings over. "What is so special about this child? 'tis just a scroll with numbers."

"Right it is, but take a look in this book -" Kagome grabbed the book and shoved it towards Kaede who picked it up and continued reading. "- and you'll notice that the two numbers **don't **match." Kaede raised her brow at Kagome sceptically wondering how there could possibly be any errors.

Reading over the page in the book and then glancing back at the scroll she noted the number of patrons each geisha had seen, the amount they'd earned from them and the total. The one that did catch her eye was Kikyou's. The book said that she'd seen seventeen patrons and Naraku four times, her total supposedly reaching around six hundred coin. But the scroll said that she'd only handed in half of that amount.

"It seems Kikyou has been stealing child." Kaede grumbled, raising her tired brown eyes to Kagome's striking blue ones.

"Kaede, honestly what am I going to do?! I can't even get rid of her! If I could I would have done so a long time ago." Groaning under her breath, she buried her head into her hands, frustration suffocating her.

"Child relax. 'Tis simple enough. Since Kikyou cannot be trusted we will just collect her coin for her. When a patron pays after their session, I will just have one of the other onee-chans take the money instead of her." Rubbing a reassuring hand on Kagome's back, she glanced down at the scrolls once again. _That child certainly is getting out of hand. I have a bad feeling Kagome, ye will have to watch her carefully._

"Come now Kagome, stop that. 'Tis nothing ye should stress ye self over." With that she removed her hands and rose from the desk. "I will be returning to my meal, if that is all?"

Sighing again because she had forgotten that today was Kaede's day off in her haste to speak with her about the coin issue, she bobbed her head. "Sorry about that Kaede, I completely forgot. Course there's nothing else, have a relaxing day for the both of us alright."

"'Tis of no concern. And I will." Sweeping from the room, Kaede strolled down the hallway and back to her meal.

Kagome continued to stare off at the shoji doors. Should she confront Kikyou about the coin that was missing? She knew for a fact that Kikyou would deny it, just liked she'd denied shredding her kimono but still. She didn't want Kikyou to think she'd just sit here and take her crap. But then again a confrontation with the demoness wasn't something she wanted. Things could easily spiral out of control and things that shouldn't be known, found out. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to let it go this time. Kaede was right, it was simple enough to correct the problem by having one of the onee-chan receive the money instead of Kikyou.

Money wasn't an issue honestly. She could lose a few hundred coin now and again, and it wouldn't affect the okiya much. But the renovation of the east wing, which she'd planned to have done for when the lord visited again, would have to wait another moon cycle. She didn't want to leave the lord in that barren room again, but it couldn't be helped. Thinking it over she tried to come up with as much solutions as possible. _Well… I really don't need to send out scouts for another flower. I can wait a few more moon cycles if anything. _

"Business before happiness. I'll just have to ask the local carpenter if he can make me anything for the room." Resolving to do just that, Kagome cleaned up the scrolls flung about the room and placed them back into the drawer before locking it, effectively keeping them from any prying eyes. Leaving the room she headed down the hall towards the back where the horses were kept. She would be able to inform one of the onee-chan who were always in the stables of her absence. Hopefully she'd be able to get to the village and back before nightfall.

**#*- ****(warning: this section will have a Lemon in it.)**

"Naraku." Kikyou spoke as she bowed to the hanyou before her.

"Kikyou, do you have the coin?" He hurriedly whispered. How could the twit be speaking so loudly in a house full of demonesses? One of them could easily hear her and report back to the Kagome.

"Hai Naraku. Wait but a moment." He nodded impatiently. "Kochu!"

Hearing her raise her voice, he almost lunged forward to rip her throat out. Anger bubbled in his chest as he sneered at the impassive wench before him. Glancing to the side, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw a little shikomi demoness in a yellow robe and blue obi, step forward from the shadows of the far corner, with a chest in her hand.

"Give it to Naraku."

The little shikomi bowed to her master before gliding as if on air towards Naraku, placing the chest before him and then sinking into the ground below her, until she completely disappeared. Bending over, he picked the chest up from the ground and pulled the latch to flip the heavy lid. Gazing down at the coin that filled the chest, he smirked before turning a red eye to Kikyou. "This everything? Feels kind of light."

"Of course its every! Just go Naraku!" She fumed at the half-breed in front of her. How dare he insinuate she would steal from him? She had never stolen a thing in her life. Her hands were clean compared to the hanyou who was currently in the room with her.

Naraku smirked even harder as he threw the heavy lid back onto the chest and closed the latch. Moving it partially to the side, he strode with ease towards the geisha before grabbing her with his free arm and yanking her to him. Lowering his lips to her ear, he purred seductively to her, nipping her ear every few moments.

"Don't be angry koi. You know I just don't want to be caught. I need all the coin I can get right now, I just cant take any chances getting caught." Licking her ear, he felt her shiver in his arms. Dropping the chest to the floor next to him, he brought his other arm around her. "Come koi, I wish to taste you once more." Carelessly ripping her kimono open, he removed it from her body (none to gently, might I add) and threw it to the other side of the room.

Lowering his mouth to the bottom of her neck, he nipped gently for a few moments before clamping down hard. His fangs elongating and sunk deeply into her flesh. Blood leaked from the wound as he lapped from it, drinking in the taste of her. Whimpering into the wound, he continued to drink from her, never once caring to stop and see if he was hurting her. Dropping them to the ground, he hastily yanked his hakamas from his body, not even bothering to take of his haori or juban. His stiff cock rubbed against her inner thigh for a few moments before he plunged into her dry opening. Gripping her hips, his claws sunk deep into her skin, drawing blood. The smell only succeeded in pushing him forward, making him more feral.

Kikyou held a look of disgust on her face the whole time her body was violated. When Naraku bit her, she only stiffened. As he sucked her of her life fluids she held in the whimpers, knowing they would only encourage him on. When he ripped her kimono off and plunged into her unready opening she squirmed under his touch before stopping her futile struggles. A dark look settled onto her face, as she let the man use her body to please himself.

Ripping his fangs from her neck, as he continued to pound into her, his red gaze fell onto her face. But instead of seeing Kikyou, he saw Kagome. Kagome with her electrifying blue eyes. Kagome with her plump, rose petal pink lips. Kagome with her lightly tanned, healthy skin. All he saw was Kagome. Maybe if his mind wasn't so preoccupied with fantasizing that it was Kagome under him, receiving his lust, he would have noticed the anger and hate evident in Kikyou's eyes.

She detested that she had to allow a beast like him touch her, she knew she deserved better. She couldn't even fathom how it had started, but now it had spiralled out of control. She had never been attracted to this Naraku, but he had pined after her for so long… just because she looked like Kagome. She detested him even more because of that, and her rage and hate for Kagome grew with it.

Finally approaching climax, Naraku threw up a sound proof barrier around the room, before howling his release. He slammed his fangs into the juncture between Kikyou's jaw and neck. He couldn't very well mark the bitch below him when he wished to take Kagome for his mate. Releasing his hold from her, he pushed her naked and slashed up body from him, panting heavily in his high.

Slowly coming back down from his climax, he cast a furious gaze at Kikyou as a snarled ripped from his mouth. "Get the fuck up and wash yourself. I don't need anyone finding out we've been rutting. I'd never be allowed back into the okiya, and I wish to see my Kagome." Tugging on his hakamas, he raised himself from the floor, grabbed his chest and began to leave the room. Pausing at the door to glance one more time at Kikyou, he growled slightly. "Don't think so highly of yourself bitch, you don't compare."

Kikyou watched after him as he left the room. She laid there, sprawled on the floor of the room, her chest raising up and down rapidly in anger. Tears blurred her eyes before she gruffly rubbed them away with her fists. Calling for Asuka, who appeared a moment later with a large bucket of hot water, soap, a change of kimono and a few more items, she kneeled before the shikomi as she calmed herself.

Looking at her reflection in the large bucket of water, she spied several scratches that on her face that were slowly healing and a two large bite marks on her neck and jaw. Growling angrily at being abused so, she knocked the bucket away from her, the hot water splashing and wetting the tatami mats in a huge puddle.

"Asuka, replace the water and get Kochu to clean up that mess." Turning from the demoness who nodded to her before fading back into the darkness of the corner, Kikyou slammed her fist into the mat.

"Naraku…"

**#*- **

Pulling the reins of the saddle back to slow the horse down to a sluggish trot, Kagome waved to the demon standing at the entrance of a large hut.

"Hojo! How are you my friend?" She yelled to him as she slowly got closer.

Moving forward to her side when the horse finally reached him, he helped her climb down from the horse until she dropped safely to his side. Holding tight to her hand he bowed slightly to her, before raising her hand to his lips and brushing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "I fare well my lovely Kagome. I hope you are not ill? If you are I am sure I can easily remedy any sickness you have."

Blushing slightly at the attention he was giving her, she pulled her hand from his and bowed. "Nothing of the sort Hojo, I'm as healthy as a horse."

Smiling at her, he nodded at her words. "Then what brings you to our humble village?"

"I have to stop at Totosai's for a while, then visit the carpenter about making some items for the okiya. Now medicine man Hojo, how are you fairing?"

"I was doing okay, but when I felt your wondrous aura coming towards the village. I must admit I began to feel ten times better." Slapping at him playfully, she nodded her head, becoming serious.

"I have to go Hojo. I'll make sure to stop by again before I return to the okiya." Turning from him, but stopped when his hand grasped her arm, she looked back at him questioningly.

"Kagome, would you like to… get together any time soon? I mean -" He started, but was quickly cut off by her. "Hojo, we went through this already. I like you as a friend alright?"

Laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, he pulled his hand back and nodded to her. "Alright, I'll give up for now. Well have a good day." Leaving her, he went back inside the hut.

Shaking her head at the youkai, she grabbed hold of the reins and pulled her horse towards Totosai's hut. That man couldn't take a hint, especially when a hint was in the form of direct words. He was a sweet guy, yes, but a little on the boring side. How a demon could be boring? Especially in this age, she just didn't understand. There just was no attraction towards him, none what so ever, and she wasn't about to force any. Gaining a husband, lover, mate… just a male who was more then "platonic" with her, was just not on her to do list. Actually it was on her not to do list, but that's a story for another day.

Strolling beside her horse until she finally reached Totosai's hut. She patted it on the back, before entering the hut, and calling out for the old blacksmith. The old demon was no where to be seen, and growing irritated that the he would take advantage of the fact that she couldn't "sense" him, she stomped over to the table with tools sprawled out on it. Grabbing a clamp, she thrusted it into the air before pulling her arm back as far as it could go and throwing the clamp across the room, where she **knew **he was hiding. The clamp glided through the air and hit its mark without flaw. An old demon fell to the ground beside the clamp, birds and stars floating around his head.

Raising a brow at the foolish old man, Kagome got straight to the point. "Totosai, your going to make Sango a sword because every sword I've ever put into that demoness's hands as ended up broken."

Pulling himself into lotus position, Totosai _attempted_ to stare her down but quickly became intimidated by her gaze. "Who has been previously been forging her swords?"

"Kaijinbo."

"Well that's why! That worthless ex-apprentice of mine couldn't forge a proper sword to save his life. Now do you have a fang for me Kagome?"

Rummaging through her obi, which was surprisingly packed with Kami knows what, she pulled a fang from within its depths. "Hai, Sango's fang. I'll return in a few suns to retrieve the sword, you'll receive your coin then as well."

Holding up the fang in his claws, he inspected it, then nodded to the little human; satisfied with the knowledge that the fang would do. Hobbling away from her, he set out to ready his tools. Kagome stepped out of the hut, brushing the flap to the side. Walking up to the horse, she grabbed the reins and steered it towards another hut on the far side of the village.

On her way to the hut she realized the sun had begun to set and night would soon be upon her. Hurrying her steps, she left the horse outside the hut and then proceeded inside. Calling out the carpenters name, she glanced around the room until her eyes came upon the large demon in the back.

"Hello there Jineji. I'm sorry I cant stay and chat for a while but nights coming, and with night comes the dangerous youkai. I need you to make a few items for the okiya -" Pulling a scroll from her obi, she handed it to him before exiting the hut. "- I'll return in a few suns! you'll get your coin then as well. Bye!"

Watching the odd human exit his hut in a haste, Jineji mumbled a "Ja-ne".

Climbing her horse and flinging herself on top, Kagome grabbed the reins and urged the horse forward. She really wasn't in the mood to get caught by the darkness and the hungry, crazed youkai that came with it. Pushing the horse faster, she sped by the huts in seconds as she left the village and plunged into the forest. _Hojo wont mind that I couldn't say goodbye. I'll be visiting the village in a few suns anyways. _Steering her horse so that it glided out of the way of the oncoming trees, she trained her mind on the task at hand. Getting to the okiya.

**#*- **

"Another rebellion?" A deep voice said, a golden gaze removing itself from the parchment in favour of settling on the hanyou sitting on the other side of the room.

"Feh! Isn't that what I said the first time?" Inuyasha grumbled, obviously the idiot couldn't hear properly.

"Hold your tongue half-breed, just because you've been graciously elevated to General of this Sesshoumaru's army. Does not mean that you can't easily be dropped down to the status of a dishwasher."

"Keh! Shut up." Inuyasha grumbled.

Smirking at his half-brothers inability to come back with a smart remark, he left the topic. "Where was the rebellion? Any information on who's been leading this, and if it relates to the previous one the past moon cycle?"

Inuyasha suspecting his brother wasn't in the mood for any more of his bullshit, cut the crap and went straight to business. "The rebellion happened just south of the Western borders, in the Southern Taiyoukai's territory. From what some of the spies said the rebellion was to occur _on _the borders, but had backfired, causing it to happen too early and in the wrong location. No information on who's leading the rebellion, the spies weren't able to get anything. But there's a good chance that the Southern Taiyoukai has something to do with it. From my view, the two rebellions are related. Obviously you've pissed someone off greatly, cause it seems they've decided to fight back."

Deeming Inuyasha's last sentence unworthy of a reply, he merely gave it a "Hn." Turning from his desk to fully face the hanyou, he pinned him with his stare. "This Sesshoumaru will give you the responsibility of mobilizing the troops in case another rebellion occurs and this time on Western Lands. Send out more spies to find out who is behind the rebellions, and a messenger to the Southern Taiyoukai asking him to visit this Sesshoumaru's castle for a… meeting."

Returning his gaze back to the desk, he spied a large pile of scrolls that had not been there a moment ago. Spinning slightly to the side, he caught a glimpse of the little green imp hurrying from the room. Jaken had obviously realized that he'd get cut down for bringing **another** pile of scrolls to him. Running a maroon stripped hand through his silver locks, Sesshoumaru _almost_ groaned. Note: almost. If he was Inuyasha, he would have groaned, but being who he was, the Great Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru, it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Picking up a parchment and scanning it with his eyes which, after a few moments, began to blaze with anger. Sesshoumaru crumpled it within his hand and slammed his fist into the desk. Snarling harshly, he gripped the side of the desk, yanking it up. About to throw it to the side, he restrained himself at the last moment, angered more now that he'd lost control so carelessly. He hated to admit it, but the events occurring over the past year **plus** what was written on the scroll, had left him stressed if not a little ticked off.

Inuyasha who was still in the room at the time, was currently pushing himself up against the wall opposite to his brother. He did not want to be ANYWHERE near that psycho daiyoukai. The ass would probably cut him down for something he'd done a century ago, in his anger. His erratic breathing slowly partially when his brother finally began to calm, he spoke up. "Sesshoumaru, how 'bout you go visit that geisha you hired a while back? Some good tea, and the company of some wench will do you some good. You don't fuck enough, if I didn't know better I'd think your -"

"Finish that sentence, and I will rip your tongue out." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Fehing at the older youkai since he couldn't even take a JOKE, Inuyasha continued anyways. "Like I was saying, take some time off. It will be… good for you. I guess…"

Sesshoumaru who had been pondering his brother's exact words before he'd even brought them up, nodded his head in acceptance. He would go see his geisha for another session, the first time had been pleasant. At least she didn't prattle endlessly or stay silent in fright of his awesomeness. "Hn, this Sesshoumaru will do just that. You little brother, will be accompanying me. We will be leaving in four suns, have all your orders done by then."

Inuyasha nodded before scrambling from the room. Putting some distance between him and his brother were number one in his mind.

**#*- ****(later that night)**

Bringing the blade closer to his face, Totosai inspected his handy work. It sung wonderfully, as he sliced it through the air before returning it in front of his face. Running his eyes over the blade, he examined every inch, making sure there was not a crack or blemish in the sword. Smirking at his work, he dropped the blade into his lap. Bending over it, he furrowed his brows in concentration.

A fine crafted sword such as this deserved a good name. Usually he would name the blades he forged instead of the person said sword was crafted for, but this time he wasn't sure if he'd be able to think up a suitable name for it. Trying to clear his turbulent thoughts, he focused on the aura and power the sword gave off as well as the person the fang came from.

His smirk widened into a full smile as he whispered the blades name. "Hiraikotsu"

**#*- ****(the next day)**

Padding down the large hallway, Kagome took a left then a right, then another left. Today was her day off and she was planning to spend it with her friends, also known as Sango and Ayame. The day had started off well for her, the sun had shown brightly through the window, there wasn't a cloud in sight, not even a grumpy Kaede to wake her from her dreams. She had rolled in her bed, content with the knowledge that she didn't have to rush to get up that morning. Her futon so comfortable, had lulled her back to sleep more than once, causing her to awaken in full when the sun was high in the sky.

Now she was on her way to the dining hall, where Sango and Ayame awaited her, for a late breakfast. They really did need a name for it, since it was too late to be breakfast but also too early to be lunch. _How about… Lunfast? _Grimacing at the way the name sounded she tried again. _Break-lunch? That's not right either… BRUNCH! _Giggling slightly to herself at the new name she'd made for it, she finally came upon the dining hall.

Stepping in the room and sliding the rice paper doors open and shut all in one move, Kagome dashed across the room to where Ayame and Sango sat. Pulling up a chair and plopping into the seat beside Sango, and across from Ayame, she bellowed. "Where's the food?"

Raising an brow at her strange version of hello, Sango easily replied. "Hello to you too Kagome. We were waiting for you to arrive before we started but now since you're here." She winked at Ayame, who took the hint and left the table in search of the meal.

Kagome sat confused as to where Ayame had disappeared to, but when the wolf demoness with two ponytails of red hair appeared a moment later, a certain smell hit her nose and a drunken grin spread across her lips. "Oden…" she whispered as if in a high.

Ayame winked back at Sango as she set the large bowl of oden down on the middle of the table, sometimes it was just too funny to see Kagome's reactions to her favourite foods. "Yes Kagome, oden." She purred to the dazed ningen seated across from her. Ladling a large amount of oden into an even larger bowl and placing it before Kagome, and she stepped back.

The instant the food was set before her, Kagome snatched the chopsticks beside the bowl off the table and dived into the food. All that was seen for the next few minutes was a noodle flying here and there, a flurry of hair, and a chopstick breaking. Slurping and burping, sighing and moaning, could be heard throughout the… spectacle. Letting out one last satisfied moan, Kagome pulled her head from the bowl and leaned back. Her eyes still blurry from her high, finally cleared enough that she could take notice of the looks on Ayame and Sango's faces.

"Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha!" Laughing and holding their stomachs tight, they gasped for air. Tears rolled down Sango's eyes, and Ayame hiccupped. A deep blush began to form on Kagome's cheeks, starting off a light pink tint till her face was tomato red.

"Not funny guys." She mumbled under her breath, well aware of the fact they could hear her. This was such a normal occurrence for her. They would bring out her favourite meals, and then place a huge bowl before her, and she couldn't help but scarth it down.

Sango, the first to stop laughing, shrugging at her, a grin still plastered on her face. "Sorry it was well worth it though." Shaking her head at her friend, she promptly ladled Ayame a bowl of oden before doing her own. Placing it before her and grabbing her chopsticks, she _delicately _ate the food. "See Kagome, _this_ is how you do it."

Ignoring her last remark, Kagome copied their actions… well the ladling of the oden part, and proceeded to eat another bowl. "Sometimes I wonder 'bout you guys." She said, in between her mouthfuls of oden.

"Nah ah, geisha Kagome don't talk with food in your mouth." Sango smirked at Kagome's paling skin.

Ayame who'd grown tired of the game, changed the subject. "So Sango, how's Miroku?"

Paling worse than Kagome, which was saying a lot, Sango mumbled a few incoherent words under her breath. "Who's Miroku?" Kagome spoke up.

Turning her glare from Ayame and softening it, she glanced at Kagome. Giving her a don't-ask stare, which didn't even phase her, she relented with a sigh. "This new patron who's been visiting me a lot. Every time he comes to see me he asks me to bare his children."

Kagome burst out laughing. "Are you serious?! Did you say yes? Oh Sango, how does it feel to be desired so?"

"Hell no! That's exactly what I told the hentai. He's asked every female we passed on the way to the tea-room the exact same question 'Will you do me the honour of baring my children?" First I was flattered but declined, then I caught him using the same line on five other geisha at the **same** time."

"Wow Sango, you really choose the worst ones. Hey! Is that a blush I see on your cheeks?" True to her words, Kagome spied a light blush. "It is! Oh my Kami! Ayame look at this! Sango's blushing." Ayame who had been quietly watching the exchange, leaned forward to get a better look and almost died in shock.

"Whoa Sango. You LIKE him, don't you?" Sango's blushed reddened tenfold as she shook her head vigorously to deter her friend. "You do! Oh this is just rich, Sango actually likes someone. I thought you were into females for a while I must admit, but this. Oh this just blows my mind."

Ayame leaned from Sango to Kagome, an evil grin on her face. "You think that's rich? I'll let you in on another little secret. You see Sango's crush, Miroku. He's a monk."

Eyes wide, Kagome gasped. "A monk?! Aren't they supposed to be celibate?"

"Yup -" Ayame nodded. "- and to make it worse, the monk has a cursed hand."

"Cursed?"

"Yeah. You see from what I hear its been passed down from generation to generation, since his great great great great grandfather, and only given to the first born male."

"Wow, that's really… mysterious aha!"

Sango growled from her seat, but the two continued to ignore her.

"Not just that. You wanna know what the curse is?" Kagome nodded her head. "He has a hentai hand. It is said that his hand is possessed by a hentai demon, so that every time he is near a female, it HAS to rub her bottom."

Her face falling at such an idiot curse, Kagome raised a brow. "You sure he's not just a hentai?"

Allowing a chuckle to pass through her lips, before fixing her face into a serious mode, she whispered. "No it is a curse, the curse of the hentai demon!"

"Enough! Ayame since were talking about love-interests, how 'bout you tell Kagome about Kouga."

Ayame shrugged at Sango's comment, obviously unaffected by her love life being put on blast. "Sure. Unlike you, my dearest Sango, I am not afraid of love. Now Kagome. Kouga is the most handsome thing since your Lord came a visiting. He has long black hair, in a high ponytail. Sky blue eyes, he's a wolf too, and to make things even better he's the prince of the Eastern tribe. I tell you Kagome, I think I'm in love."

"So you guys have talked about getting together then, since you've gone as far as admitting your love for him."

"Um… not really. Right now he's playing hard-to-get, but I like games so I'm fine with it for now."

"So your telling me, he hasn't shown _any_ interest in developing a relationship with you basically?"

Cutting in, Sango answered for her. "Let's just say all the mans ever said to the girl was 'Where is tea-room 5?'"

Kagome gasped, shock clearly written on her face. "You serious?! Wow Ayame. I doubt you can call that playing hard-to-get."

"Whatever, he's just very shy. I can tell he's interested and that's all that matters." Kagome shook her head at her friend's words.

"I cant believe how much I've missed. Its not like I've even been away from the okiya or anything."

Baring a fang at Kagome, Sango reassured her before going in for the kill. "Its okay love -" she whispered, patting her friend on the back. "-your mind has just been really preoccupied with thoughts of that sexy demon lord. I must admit, if I were in your place. I would be drifting off in a hot steamy fantasy every so often too."

Her skin could have put a ghost to shame, the way it paled a pasty white. "SANGO! I do no such thing!"

"Of course you do Kagome." Ayame cut in, backing the demoness up. "A lot of the times I've walked by you in the past moon cycle, your always in a daze. Your body is there, but your mind isn't." Winking, to emphasize her point she continued. "Plus, I see how your face flushes when you finally do come back to the world."

Oh how she wished to crawl under a rock at that moment, the words of her friends almost too much for her poor human heart. She did day-dream, a lot to be honest, but what did you expect from a girl deprived of male attention. When Lord Sesshoumaru had first come to the okiya, she would have fallen over herself, if she wasn't the okami-san of the okiya. The man was just brilliantly handsome, and she couldn't help the light crush that had blossomed. Who the HELL wouldn't have some sort of attraction for that youkai?

She wasn't afraid to admit that much, but even though she'd admit it, she wasn't about to let anything come to pass. Plus it wasn't even like the Taiyoukai would take any notice of her anyways. The geisha of the okiya were all more beautiful, elegant, and interesting then her. But for some reason he'd chosen her, maybe it was because of the fact that she was off-limits and no other demon could share her company. She still didn't understand his actions.

"Whatever guys, just leave me alone. Can I help that I have a crush on him? But still, he's the daiyoukai of the west, its not like I'd stand a chance anyways." Demolishing both Sango and Ayame's hope at finding a man for their friend, they continued to eat their oden in silence.

A few moments later a young demon with bright red hair and emerald green eyes came skidding into the room. Sliding to a hasty halt before the three shocked women, he bent over and sucked in gulps of air. Gasping for a little while longer and allowing his heartbeat to slow to a drawl, he finally straightened himself up and turned to the stunned females.

"Kagome?" He asked, turning to the only human in between the three.

"Yes that's me." Pulling a scroll from his sash, he handed it to her, bowed and left the room.

Looking quizzically at the scroll in her hand, she took note of the western stamp. Sango who had been watching, grew impatient with her stalling and scowled at her friend. "Well open it already."

Dumbstruck, Kagome nodded before ripping the ribbon off of the scroll and unrolling it. Reading aloud to her friends, a light flush took her cheeks when she realized what the scroll was.

"This scroll is to inform Kagome of the Chinatsu-Okiya, that Lord Sesshoumaru will be arriving within the next few suns for another session. A chest has been sent with this scroll at the command of the Lord, the previous chest should be given to messenger of this scroll, who will return it to the Western Castle. Lord Sesshoumaru will be staying for two suns and nights at the okiya, and wishes for everything to be ready for his arrival…" Stopping at that spot because the rest were just some requirements of the lord, Kagome timidly brought her gaze from the scroll to her two friends. Saying she was scared of their reaction, was a grave understatement.

Sango and Ayame exchanged looks before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Kagome turned blue, then purple, then red. Just about all the colours of the rainbow. The nerve of them! Sometimes she seriously wondered why she even spoke to the two.

"Looks like the Lord -" wink, wink. "- enjoyed your company Kagome. What has it been? Only fourteen suns since he's last been here to see you?" Continuing with her loud laughing even though Kagome had turned an unnatural shade of red, Sango slipped from her seat in a show of ungracefulness and rolled back and forth, unable to contain the laughter anymore.

Ripping herself from the seat, Kagome grabbed the scroll off the table and stomped away from the two. "You guys are SUCH idiots!"

**#*- **

AN: Sorry to all Kikyou fans, but in this story the tables have turned. Kikyou is now the one in Kagome's shadow, and that will be emphasized in the next two or three chapters. Anywhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be back soon with another update!


	7. A Gift From Me to You

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha.

**AN: **Wanna know a secret? Promise not to tell? Every time I get an email saying Our Love is a Forbidden Love, has been added to someone's story alert or favourite list, it makes me smile just as much as a review does. Hey! I still like reviews, but a story alert makes me happy as well.

**Gift From Me to You**

"Thanks for coming with me Sango, but you know I could have handled it all by myself right?"

The two females were heading to the village to pick up the items Kagome had ordered a few days ago. "Yeah well it's fine Kags, I wanted to come along." Sango responded as she smiled at her friend from across the cart.

"Alright, if your still sure about it."

"Stop fussing Kagome, we left the okiya a good while ago, its not like I can turn back anyways."

Laughing sheepishly at what was probably true, Kagome nodded her head. "Your right." Looking around at their surroundings, which was a lush green forest, Kagome sighed with contentment. The weather lately was absolutely wonderful. It hadn't rained at all in the past moon cycle, every day was sunny and there was never a cloud in the sky. Birds were chirping around them, flowers sprinkled the grassy path they walked, and little forest animals bound in and out of the trees, showing her a glimpse of them every once in a while.

"I love spring so much. The warmth, the not too hot sun, the blooming flowers. Its all just so… I cant even think of a word for it." Kagome sighed, her stresses at the okiya leaving her with every light brush of the wind.

"I know what you mean, the scent of all the blooming flowers just has me purring with contentment." Sniffing the air and breathing in the fragrances of the plants around her, she purred in example. Giggling at Sango, she swatted the air and quirked a brow. She sure looked like a cat at that moment.

Patting the horse on the head, she absently thought over some things for a moment. What type of youkai was Sango anyways? She'd known the demon geisha since she first entered the okiya but had never bothered to ask any questions. Sango was her friend, had always been her friend actually. The first time they'd met was when Kikyou was bullying her and Sango had come to her rescue.

**Flashback! **

**!#$%^&**

_Quietly following behind the demoness who had saved her the day before, Kagome let her eyes sweep over the large hallway. There were portraits lining the wall on the right, straight down the hallway. Each portrait held a painting of a previous okami-san for the okiya. They were travelling in the opposite direction, so she was seeing them in the order of when each had run it. Reaching the end of the hall and standing before a large wood door, above it was the portrait of the demoness she was following. _

_The demoness who had yet to give her a name, easily pushed the heavy doors open and swept into the room. Walking hesitantly behind her, she slowly entered the vast space. Her eyes roamed the room and with little difficulty found it to be some sort of tea room? There was a beautiful miniature waterfall in the far corner, with koi swimming within its depths. The clearing of a throat stopped her mental description of the room and brought her attention to her saviour standing in front of a long line of demonesses. She'd never been in the presence of so many demons before, and to say she was a little intimidated was an understatement. _

_Her saviour smiled brightly at her, motioning her to come deeper into the room. Sniffing the air, said demoness frowned lightly at the approaching girl before sweeping her into her arms and giving her a light hug. "Do not worry Kagome." She whispered lightly into the little ningen's ear. "They will not hurt you, they are your new family. Be not afraid child." The demoness brushed a light kiss against her fore head before straightening herself and loosening her grip on the little girl and turning her attention to the demonesses lined up. _

_Clearing her throat again, she began the little meeting. "Geisha. This is Kagome. You all must be wondering why I have brought a little girl, especially a human girl to the okiya. I feel that no explanation is necessary to be given since I am the okami-san of the okiya and my word is law." Her saviour paused for emphasis and waited for any sounds of disagreement, she didn't take kindly to disobedience. "Moving on, I would like to inform you all that Kagome will be our first human geisha at the okiya. She will begin her training at the stage of minarai" Gasps filled the room at her words and a few growls of displeasure. "__**QUIET.**__ You all will accept this fact. I care not for your words of disapproval, must I mention again that __**I **__am the okami-san of the okiya." _

_Kagome who had been silently listening within the arms of her saviour, paled at all the stares she was receiving. Some of them were filled with curiosity, others with anger, some with blatant disgust, and some with happiness? Two demoness in the far left of the line caught her attention the most, they looked… nice? One demoness had long dark brown hair with red streak that was pulled into a high ponytail and pitch black eyes; she held a friendly smile on her lips. The other demoness beside her with copper red hair and two high pigtails and green eyes that glimmered with amusement; she gave her an open mouth smile, one fang peeking out. Kagome relaxed slightly and breathed a slight sigh._

_Her saviour who had noticed her sigh, took it for the wrong meaning. Staring down the demonesses that gave open disobedience, her eyes flashed red before returning to their brilliant light blue. "Whoever gives me disobedience will be reduced to the work of a shikomi for a week. If you keep this up girls, a lot of you will be out of work quickly." Guiding Kagome towards the far right of the line, she began to introduce all the geisha to little pet._

"_Now Kagome, these are the names of the geishas who are senior to you. You will be working with a couple of them during the minarai stage, I will decide who at a later date." Stopping in front of a demoness with long dark purple hair and light purple eyes, her saviour introduced them. "Kagome this is Chiho." The demoness nodded to the ningen briefly before averting her eyes from said person. They continued to the left and stopped in front of another geisha, this one who looked almost the duplicate of the previous. "This is her twin, Chiyo." Chiyo didn't even bother to acknowledge her. The demoness holding her bent forward to whisper into Chiyo's ear. Moments later the whispering ended and a pale demoness was left nodding, she dragged her attention from her saviour to her and bowed slightly. _

_They continued down the line, her saviour named all the geisha for her. They were about to reach the two demonesses who had caught her attention earlier, but there was one demoness left and she seemed worse then the rest. "Kagome this is Kikyou." Glancing timidly at Kikyou, she was gifted with a scowl. Kikyou had long straight black hair and dark, very dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale, she would probably describe it as ivory, but it didn't seem so. What struck her most about this Kikyou, was the strong resemblance she held to … someone she knew. _

_Ayame who was silently watching what was transpiring between the two, couldn't help but notice the resemblance. Leaning slightly towards Kikyou, she whispered but a bit too loudly. "Hey Kikyou, did you notice the little girl looks a __**lot**__ like you?" Kikyou growled deeply at the insinuation and narrowed her eyes at the little filthy ningen. The wench did look a bit like her, but was obviously just a fake little imitation of her beauty. Sneering at both Ayame and the ningen, she bit out. "That __**thing**__ looks nothing like me. Even if she did, she would be a pathetic copy." _

_Kagome who had heard Ayame's not quite whispered words, almost fainted. So that's who the demoness reminded her of, herself. Then when Kikyou sneered and growled, and those… evil? Narrowed eyes stared her down, she almost cried in terror. She could see so much dislike in those dark eyes, so much disgust. It made the looks she used to get seem pale in comparison._

_Sango who never did like Kikyou, stepped forward intent on coming to the little girls rescue. The human girl being held by her okaa-san made her feel something she hadn't felt since her little brother. That feeling alone would make her protect her. Snarling at Kikyou, she hissed. "If you don't know what's good for you Kikyou, you will close your mouth and fast." Stepping forward to barely cover the little girl from Kikyou's gaze, she snarled in the demoness's face._

"_Back down Sango, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Kikyou sneered, the audacity of the bitch. She would show her where she stood in the okiya. Sango who saw the challenge in her eye, strode forward to stop directly in front of her, their faces were but inches way from the other's. "I fucking dare you bitch." Grabbing a fist of black hair, she ripped Kikyou's head back away from her face, growling in victory at the submissive position Kikyou's body was in._

_Kagome's saviour released her, pushing her behind her and shouted at the two demonesses to stop. The two slowly released the other and back away from each other, both giving the other death glares. Kikyou though felt immense shame at being put into such a submissive position by Sango, the wretch would pay. Sango glared at Kikyou, just willing her to come for another piece. She would rip out every last strand of her dead hair. _

"_Kagome this is Sango." Sango bowed deeply to the little girl before moving to her side as if standing guard over her. "And the red-head troublemaker is Ayame." The demoness named Ayame moved forward and bowed to her, she rubbed her head sheepishly as she mumbled a few gomens. Her saviour dragged her into another bone crushing before releasing her and smiling brightly into her face. She was almost relieved when the demoness let her go, she was quite afraid of dying from broken bones. "You must be wondering my name? I am Akira, the okami-san of the Chinatsu-okiya. Your new home." _

_Kagome stared back into the eyes that faintly reminded her of her mothers. Hesitantly she smiled back at her sa… Akira-sama. Her eyes filled with tears. Maybe things weren't as bad as they had first seemed._

**Flashback End!**

**!#$%^&**

Ripping herself from the flashback, she returned her attention to Sango. "Hey Sango, you know I've never thought to ask you, but what kind of youkai are you?"

Glancing at Kagome, then turning back to the path ahead, she answered proudly. "I'm a mix between dragon and panther."

Her mouth formed a small O. "Wow really? That's so cool. I cant say I'm too surprised, you are pretty fierce so it does suit you." Giving Sango a once over, she was surprised she didn't see the traits from both clans before. Sango's hair was a dark brown almost black with a single streak of red, held up in a high ponytail with a parted eyebrow cut bang. Her eyes were a pitch black and around the irises were chocolate brown, they were more cat then normal. Her eyelids were coloured magenta, and between them on her forehead was the symbol of three claw marks. On her left cheek were matching claw marks as well. Her friend was tall, at least six inches taller then her. Her body was slim and toned. Where Kagome was curvaceous, Sango was athletic with soft curves. She really did have the body of a warrior, and her attitude matched it as well. The girl was a fighter through and through.

Chuckling, Sango shook her head. "Your one strange ningen Kagome, but I like yah like that. So what are you picking up from the village?"

Putting her finger to her bottom lip, she thought over what she had ordered. "Well if I remember correctly, I ordered… a western style bed, a small stand for his shoes, a large chest to hold his clothing, a table and a few cushions to sit on and… what was the last one?" She paused as she thought over the items on the list she'd given Jineji. "Oh! And a desk for any scrolls he brings with him from the castle."

Counting all the items as Kagome named them, she then gave the cart a critical eye. "Damn, that's a lot of stuff. I hope the cart can fit all that. Weren't you going to renovate the room, what happened to that?" She asked.

"Kikyou happened and because of her and her inability not to steal from the okiya, I've had to put the renovations off 'til the next moon cycle count. Since the missing money would have paid for it." Kagome winced at letting that slip and to Sango of all people. She'd bite her head off for not saying something sooner, then she'd probably gut Kikyou.

"Oh shit, that's just like the bitch. Never liked that Kikyou myself, always thought the demoness was trouble. I told Akira-okaa-san, may her soul rest in peace, but she never did listen to me. Now look, the bitch's causing the okiya problems." Sango cursed. Kikyou had always gotten on her nerves and she didn't like the fact that she was causing Kagome trouble. Kagome was like a little sister to her, even if she didn't know that, and it was her responsibility to take care of her. Kikyou had one coming, that's for sure.

"Come on Sango, calm down! Don't get worked up over her!" Kagome pleaded. Sango was worse than Akira-okaa-san had been.

"But Kagome, this is just the beginning I've known Kikyou longer then you have. That girl is trouble in the form of a demoness and if she's set her sights on you like I think she has, there will be problems." Sango fumed, the girl was just too naïve sometimes.

"I doubt she has some huge personal vendetta against me, Sango. Your overreacting." Moving from the other side of the horse, to the side where her friend was walking, she looped her arm into Sango's. Eyeing the human on her arm warily, Sango relented. "Fine. But if she causes you any trouble Kags, I swear I'ma be all over that bitch in seconds."

"Sango... I can take care of myself you know." Her reassurances fell on deaf ears.

"Kagome your strong, I understand that, but Kikyou is sneaky. She **will **hit you from behind, if she can't get you from the front."

Struggling to reassure her friend, Kagome nodded her head in acceptance. Kikyou did seem the type to do that. "Sango, I promise I'll try to stay away from her as much as I can then and if anything happens, I'll tell you right away. Let's just move off that topic, k?" Bobbing her head in compliance, Sango changed the subject to a better topic. "I bet you cant wait you see your _lord_?"

Groan. "Sango stop that. You and Ayame are just blowing this whole thing out of proportion. This is strictly business, alright?"

"Hey! Don't give me that tone young lady. Is it so bad that Ayame and I want to see you happy? Ever since you came to the okiya, you've stayed as far away from males as possible. What's with that anyways?" She asked.

Sighing sadly, she shook her head. "That's my past Sango, and that's also something I _don't_ want to talk about." Sango kept silent. "Thanks for caring and wanting to see me happy, nevertheless a male companion is not something I want. Let's just say I'm content with being single."

"Well you know you can tell me anything, so if you do ever want to talk to someone 'bout it. Just holler. I'll hear you." Patting the head of the horse beside her and brushing her claws through the strands, she gave Kagome a thumbs up.

"K." Kagome agreed. A comfortable silence filled the air after their agreement. The two continued on their journey to the youkai village. Only once in a while did one of them break the silence to say or point out something of interest. When they finally came upon the village, none other then Hojo was standing on the edge of the village, waiting to greet the pair. Kagome spotting him before Sango, almost groaned in irritation. Whispering softly to her companion, hoping the demon waiting ahead wouldn't hear her, she warned her friend.

"Hey Sango, you see that demon over there?" Sango looked ahead to see a tall demon waiting on them, she nodded her head. "His name's Akitoki Hojo. He's constantly trying to hit on me."

Frowning down at Kagome, Sango cut her off. "And you turn him down don't you? Kagome what is wrong with you?"

Swatting her friend on the arm as an answer, she continued. "Distract him for me, so I can stop off at Totosai's. Then when I'm clear from the immediate area, ditch him and meet me at Jineji's hut. Can you do that?"

Raising a brow, Sango whispered harshly back. "Why? Convince me why I should help you, since this does involve a male… who wants you."

With pleading puppy dog eyes, and a wobbly lip, Kagome did her best Rin act. "Please… Sango. Just this.. *sniff* once?"

"Fine I'll do it." Sango bit out. "Just don't try that ever again."

Chirping happily, Kagome smiled. "Sure, Sango. Whatever you say."

Finally reaching the edge of the forest that connected to a path into the village, they came to a stop in front of the tall demon. Hojo stepped forward to grasp Kagome's hand and brush a kiss against it. His honey brown eyes bore down on her and he smiled his most charming smile.

"Welcome back to the village Kagome." Hojo began.

Removing her hand from his, Kagome slipped around him before running off and yelling behind her. "Talk later! Have to go." Hojo stood dumbfounded at how easily he'd been ditched. Intent on going after the girl of his dreams, he was stopped when an a soft arm wrapped around his and pulled him back. Turning his attention from Kagome's quickly disappearing form, he brought it to the demoness snuggled against him. "Hi?" He said meekly.

Sango smiled up into his face and bashfully batted her lashes. "I'm Sango, what's your name?" She purred. Swaying her hips slightly and moving her hips closer to his, when his attention momentarily left her to search out where Kagome left, she brought it back to her. Hojo couldn't have fainted at the attention he was receiving at the moment.

He blushed lightly from the attention. "Hojo."

"Wow what a nice name. Hojo…" she drawled seductively. "Has a nice ring to it. So Hojo, how 'bout you show me where your village's seamstress is, and while were on the way tell me about yourself." She stated more then asked. Hojo bobbed his head in agreement as he walked them in the direction of the hut and began to speak about himself.

Sango looked away after a few minutes, growing instantly bored by his talking. _Shimata, no wonder Kagome turned this guy down. Boring doesn't even begin to describe him. _She mentally gagged a few times, before turning back to him and plastering a really fake smile on her face. _Kagome, you owe me BIG time! _"Really! Oh my that's so interesting, tell me more Hojo-kun."

**#*- **

Grumbling impatiently, Kagome waited for Sango to show up. She had clearly told the demoness to meet her at Jineji's hut, so what was taking her so long? Stomping her foot into the ground, she shifted from foot to foot, growing irritated. There was a lot of stuff to be loaded into the cart and carried back to the okiya. Lord Sesshoumaru would be arriving in a few suns and she wanted to have to room ready for him, but at this rate, it never would be. Growling under her breath, she spun round and re-entered the hut.

"Jineji." She called. Her eyes searched out the hanyou located behind a large work table. "Will you help me find Sango?"

Jineji looked up at her from his work, which was a stool for one of the villagers. "Can't." He stated, bringing his eyes back to his work as he moved his nimble hands against it to carve out designs.

Whining to herself, Kagome pouted in defeat. "Why?"

"Because, she's just outside the hut Lady Kagome." Kagome paused in her whining to whisper an "oh" and sped back outside. Running so fast she almost crashed into Sango, she tried to skid to a stop but failed miserably. The girl tripped over her feet and went face first into Sango's waiting arms.

"Seriously Kagome, what would you do without me?" Sango laughed, the little ningen was certainly entertaining if nothing else. Grabbing her shoulders, she straightened out her friend, before brushing her hands across the messy kimono. Clucking like a mother hen, she lightly reprimanded the little klutz for her carelessness.

Kagome balked at the treatment and snatched herself out of Sango's arms. "Hey! You're the one who's late. I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't taken so long Sango." Crossing her arms she glared at her friend, who laughed at her.

"Nice try Kagome, you cant intimidate me like you do others. Hurry, let's grab your stuff and get going. I have a session with Miroku-san today."

Giving Sango a sly wink, she went to pull the cart closer as her friend started picking up the items. "Oh Miroku-_san_? I like how you've become so… familiar-" She wagged her brows. "-with him. This is sooo very juicy, Ayame will have to hear about this."

Dropping the wood desk into the cart, Sango spun on her heels and walked over to the pile of furniture that sat waiting for her. "Kagome, that is unnecessary of course. He just merely wished for me to drop the -sama and replace it with -san, there is nothing of importance there." Picking up a wood chest, she repeated steps 2 through 5, then started all over.

"Oh please Sango! Don't be so modest, of course I must inform Ayame. Since she **was** kind enough to inform me of him in the first place. It is only my duty to inform her of the developments. Compared to when he'll wish for you to start adding -kun at the end, which he will might I add, this will seem so insignificant." She preached while sitting at the front of the cart and waited for Sango to finish packing up the items.

Dropping the last item into the cart and slightly amazed that every fit, the cart must be way bigger than she originally thought, she jumped in beside Kagome. "Whatever Kagome." Seeing a long, narrow bundle in Kagome's lap, she peered into her lap. "Hey, what's that Kags?" She asked.

Spying where Sango was staring at, she beamed with pride as she picked up the bundle and untied the rope. Removing the rope at last and the brushing away the cloth, she revealed a beautiful sword. Holding it out to Sango, her smile only grew at the shock on the demoness's face. "Your new blade. Sango say hello to Hiraikotsu."

Sango became teary-eyed at the sight of the gorgeous sword in Kagome's hands. Hesitantly reaching forward, she took a hold of the blade gently and brought it closer to her. The blade was tinged a slight brown, which was odd in itself, maybe it was made with some type of bone? The hilt was bandaged brown leather with two dangling red jewels that spouted gold strings at the bottom. There was even an large engraved character of slayer (Satsugaisha) and underneath were three smaller kanji characters of soul (tamashii), man (battosai), demon (youkai). Dragging her watery gaze from the blade she brought it to Kagome who sat next to her. On her lips was a smile and for once a true smile. This smile was nothing like the once she always gave others, and it was at that moment she realized how little she knew of the ningen. That moment when she realized the way Kagome's eyes were always dark and saddened, and her smile haunting and never real.

Wrapping her arms around the little human, she dragged her into a fierce hug. She hugged her with all the friendship, compassion, understanding, caring and… love she felt for her. She tried to give her just a little bit of the happiness she felt everyday even though she herself had a bad past. Releasing her just enough, to brush a loving kiss against Kagome's temple. She rested her chin on the ningen's shoulder. "Thank you Kagome, I'll forever cherish this blade and I swear to protect you and the ones you love by it." She whispered.

Kagome rubbed a hand over her friends back, and hugged her back. Her once brilliant smile, dulled and became saddened because she saw when Sango realized the truth. When Sango finally saw the constant darkness holding her heartbeat still as a whisper. Sango for once saw a true smile on her lips and in that moment, when compared to all the other smiles she'd given, saw the truth. The truth that she had never even let them _in,_ that the barrier they thought to have broken down somewhat, was still there only fortified. The hug Sango gave her, warmed her heart a little bit more, but the dark coldness of it didn't change. The warmth of Sango's love wasn't enough to make it live again, wasn't even enough to make it beat for only a moment.

Pulling back, she brushed away the tears on Sango's face, and smiled her fake smile again. "Let's go Sango, I haven't decided where to place this stuff on my Lord's room and I bet you a lot of coin I'm going to spend my remaining days before his arrival rearranging it to perfection."

Nodding her head, Sango straightened herself in the seat and brought the sword to her lap. "Alright, onward Kags." The cart moved forward and they were on their way again, this time back to the okiya. Sango glanced every few moments at Kagome from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but feel worse than before. The aura surrounding the girl was that of old sadness and grief. She never met to see so deep into Kagome's soul and find what shouldn't have been known. The darkness she saw in Kagome's eyes was realized and she couldn't help but weep softly inside at the pain that engulfed her friend everyday, the pain she had never noticed 'til now. Not only that but, now that she saw that pain, she couldn't help but feel ashamed. Maybe because she had seen the forbidden? Maybe because her seeing it had only made things harder for Kagome? Whatever it was made her heart constrict painfully, she felt horrible.

Wrapping her hands tightly around the clothed blade, she brought it to her chest and hugged it fiercely. Right now it would be her strength. She only wished there was something she could give Kagome to be her strength at this painful moment.


	8. A Rushed Arrival

**Disclaimer: **do not own Inuyasha,

**AN:** So guys! How do you like the story so far? Any likes, dislikes? I think I'm getting better but it still sounds pretty amature to me. Anways just let me know what you think and what I can do to make it better. Thanks !

**A Rushed Arrival**

They had left the Western Castle that morning and were currently traveling towards the Chinatsu-Okiya. The group consisted of four soldiers, a full dog demon, an inu-hanyou, an inu youkai maid, a two headed dragon and a little green imp. They travelled quickly across the land, eating up great distances in little time. The Chinatsu-Okiya was located across Japan, nearby to the village of Edo.

"Oi Sesshoumaru, I'm tired. Can we stop to take a quick break?" Inuyasha hollered at his brother who was far ahead of him. They had been travelling since morning and he was getting tired and hungry. Leaving earlier then breakfast that morning had caused him to miss his most important meal of the day, and now because of it, he could feel effects hitting him. It wasn't 'til now though, that he noticed how fast his brother could go, or how much of a slave driver he was. The ass hadn't even given them a break one since starting out. Just because the pompous idiot could go for days on end without eating or resting, didn't mean he could.

Sesshoumaru turned back to look at his half brother, and sneered at how he was slowing the group down. "Half-breed are you incapable of handling a full day of travel? Why this Sesshoumaru commanded you to accompany me? I do not understand. If it were just Jaken and this Sesshoumaru traveling to the okiya, we would have reached by now."

Fuming at the nerve of his aniki, he hollered back. "Feh! Fucking ass! I wouldn't be so damn hungry and fricking tired if you had not **insisted** on leaving the damn castle before breakfast. What's the fucking rush any ways? You cant wait to see your wen-" In a split second, before he could finish the sentence, a vice grip held his throat as he dangled in the air.

Sesshoumaru towered over him, hissing into his face. "Half-breed, if you were full youkai you wouldn't need to eat so often. But since you are **but** a _half-breed_ you cant." Dropping his brother into a heap on the floor, he walked away from him and towards the large tree standing erect at the end of the clearing. "Hanyou have your break and make it quick. This Sesshoumaru will not wait for you long." Gracefully sitting under the tree, he leaned against it and closed his eyes.

Jaken who'd been silently watching 'til then, piped in his little two cents. "Be happy Lord Sesshoumaru will give you time, you foolish han-"

"Shut up Jaken."

"Yes my Lord. Sorry my Lord. It will not happen again my Lo-" He squeaked loudly, shaking in fear.

"Now." He cut him off yet again.

"Sorry…" He squeaked, then gulped down the very large - something - that had gotten stuck in his throat. Oh how his Lord could be just so scary at times, and unpredictable as well. For the first few centuries of his Lord's rule, he hadn't even bothered to plan the day next, because he was so sure he probably wouldn't live to see the morrow.

Inuyasha glared at the youkai across the clearing from him before pushing himself off the ground and heading toward the stream that was right outside the clearing. Grumbling some of his favourite curse words under his breath, he rolled up his hakamas and then the sleeve of his haori before walking into the stream and bending over to look for fish. When one swam by his sharp claws shot forward and speared the fish before plucking it from the water. Leaving the stream, he walked to the two headed dragon and the paused in front of him. "Ah-Un, do me a favour blow some fire so I can cook this fish quickly."

Ah snorted at the hanyou and Un rolled his eyes. Un opened his large mouth and blew fire before Inuyasha could jump out the way. When the fire stopped, it left a charred hanyou and a burnt to the max fish. Cursing the two headed dragon to hell, Inuyasha threw away the burnt fish and plopped down in the middle of the clearing. "I don't feel hungry anymore."

Sesshoumaru who had ignored the hanyou's actions until Ah-Un had charred him nicely, snickered inwardly at his little brother. When Jaken gave him no entertainment, Inuyasha sure did. Resting his head against the bark of the tree, he allowed his eyes to close slowly. He spread his youki across the land and scanned for nearby threats when he stopped on the presence of four… no six youkai, heading their way fast. His eyes snapped open and he rose to his feet in seconds. "Inuyasha we have company."

The soldiers moved quickly to different spots in the clearing and crouched into an defensive stance, waiting for the demons to reveal themselves. Sesshoumaru rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and Inuyasha pulled out a fully transformed Tetsuaiga (Sesshoumaru doesn't have Tokijin only Tensaiga and a nameless sword, but Inuyasha does have Tetsuaiga since he is still hanyou). Jaken scrambled to grab his Staff of Two Heads and sat poised for action on the back of a tense Ah-Un. Lastly Hizuri hid in the bushes opposite of the direction the youkai were approaching from. She didn't need her Lord to tell her that her presence would only distract them in battle.

They stood poised for action for what seemed like hours, when six boar youkai came crashing into the clearing. Sesshoumaru who was first to act, snapped his wrist toward the first one on the right. Calling forth his poison whip, it whipped across the clearing towards the boar before it cleanly sliced off his neck. Retracting his whip, he returned his hand to the hilt of his sword. "Who sent you?" He said, his voice cold.

The boar youkai who had stood next to the dead one, looked at him with red gleaming eyes and shouted. "What'sit toya bastard?" Shooting forward toward Sesshoumaru at a disappointing rate, in his opinion, the boar was easily cut down by Inuyasha before it was even ten feet within his vicinity. "Oi! Who you calling bastard? I'll show you not to talk to **my **aniki like that!"

Swinging his sword high then slashing downward to the ground, he brought forth "Wind Scar!" The last of the boar youkai were gone when then the wind finally died down, even the body of the first dead boar was gone. Lugging his large sword onto his shoulder, he turned to Sesshoumaru and huffed proudly. Sesshoumaru merely glanced at him then turned his attention to picking imaginary dirt from his kimono. "_Half_-brother."

Inuyasha balked at his older brother but didn't even bother to reply to his words. The bastard was such a bastard sometimes. "Whatever, let's just finish off the last of these youkai." The moment the last word slipped from his mouth, another entourage of youkai crashed into the clearing, but this time instead of weak boars they were chameleons. Four in total, the between the group before morphing into a choice person.

Sesshoumaru could have laughed, if he wasn't so pissed, at the chameleons for actually thinking that would work. Inuyasha and he, were inu youkai and so were the soldiers with him. Such a sad attempt at confusing them would fail miserably. Though the fact that they would try something so **pitiful**, made him wonder if whoever sent them honestly thought he was weak or stupid. The audacity of whoever their master was, he would die for such a slight against him.

"Who sent you?" He repeated his earlier question. Maybe if they were stupid enough to try this, they were stupid enough to answer. Inuyasha… or one of the two Inuyashas turned to look at him with an incredulous look on his face. "Sesshoumaru do you **actually** think they'll answer?" He said.

A striped wrist flicked, a poison whip flashed, and the silvery head of the youkai which reverted back to its true form, fell to the ground. The real Inuyasha almost had a heart attack. "The FUCK! How you know he was fake?" Sesshoumaru spared him a glance before flicking his whip towards the "other" Sesshoumaru and beheading him as well. "Inuyasha, you swear in every sentence." Inuyasha paled briefly then turned red with anger. "And THAT'S how you decided **I **was the real one? You bastard!"

Sesshoumaru almost cringed at his high pitch. "Silence half-breed." He hissed, still concentrated on beheading each impostor one by one. "This Sesshoumaru merely sniffed him out, as you would say." Ignoring his reply after that, he beheaded the last of the youkai. How could someone send those two sets of youkai after him? They were absolutely pitiful.

Two more youkai slithered onto the scene without the group noticing. The shadow youkai, slipped around them, swirling in the darkness created by the now rising moon. Sesshoumaru who was commanding the group to be ready for departure, didn't even suspect that they were no longer alone.

The weaker of the two slipped out of Inuyasha's shadow and grabbed his feet, he pulled him down into the shadow with him. Inuyasha froze in fright before coming to his senses and struggling against the shadow demon. Trying to yank his feet free of the black wispy hands holding them; he unsheathed his sword and unsuccessfully tried to chop them off.

Sesshoumaru whipped around and moved toward his brother, intent on trying to save his worthlessness but was stopped when another youkai stepped out from the shadows of the forest around them. The youkai had long onyx black hair being held up in a high ponytail. His eyes were completely black as well, there were no pupils or whites. Three thick dark green slashes covered the left side of his face from his brow to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The demon hissed loudly at Sesshoumaru, who scoffed at him unaffected by his attempt to scare him. That was simply preposterous.

The shadow demon lunged at him and Sesshoumaru easily evaded the tips of his claws, as he flipped away. The demon attempted again to hit his person, but with each try the demon was left with a claw full of air. Sesshoumaru paused a few metres away from the demon, waiting to see what he would do next. Trying for the last time to get some sort of information from the demons attacking his pack, he grumbled low. "Who sent you?"

The youkai stopped right before he was to lunge again and weighed his next actions in his mind. "You need not know who my Master be. You only need know the name of the demon who will end your life." He bent into a fighter stance, his hand passing over his hip. Grasping a katana, he pulled it free from the sheath and held it out, pointing it at the Lord. "My name is -" Flipping through the air, he brought his katana down against Sesshoumaru's raised sword and hissed in his face. "- Mirabishi." Pushing off the force of Sesshoumaru's blade, he threw himself back and landed a few feet away.

Appearing behind the youkai named Mirabishi, he brought his sword down at an amazing speed, but Mirabishi easily moved out of the path of the sword. Countering the attack, he slashed at the opening Sesshoumaru had left unintentionally. The tip of the katana grazed by the side of Sesshoumaru's abdomen leaving a rip and a thin line of blood. Mirabishi slashed his katana again but missed as Sesshoumaru twisted out of the way, narrowly missing it.

Gauging his next attack, Sesshoumaru warily circled the youkai. He was almost if not as fast as he, this didn't bode well. He could see Inuyasha still struggling to release himself from the grips of the shadow demon hidden in the ground, but he couldn't help him at the moment. Deciding the best course of action was to end the battle as quickly as possible, he sheathed his sword and cracked his knuckles. Summoning his poison whip, he sent it flying towards the demon effectively leaving four deep gashes in the youkai's chest.

At the second crack of Sesshoumaru's whip, Mirabishi rushed to the side in an attempt to leave the whip's path, but with the inu youkai spinning with his whip outstretched like that almost anyone in the clearing would be hit. So in his failing try, the poison whip slid across his neck leaving a slightly deep gash that went from his jaw down to the his shoulder. Poison from the whip began to bubble and seep into his wounds, quickly spreading to the rest of his body. It sped around, inside his body. Going through his veins and rushing until it reached his heart, where it was pumped to the rest of the body.

Dark dots soon muddled his sight but Mirabishi didn't let it affect him. Going back onto the offensive, he raised his katana and in a mighty roar, unleashed his "Dark Wave!". With the full attack unleashed into the clearing, he slumped to the ground and breathed heavily at exerting himself so much. The poison flowing happily through his veins didn't help either. The dark purple wave swiftly filled the clearing and sped towards a readied Sesshoumaru and an unaware Inuyasha.

Inuyasha who was preoccupied with his own problems, was still struggling to free himself from the grasp of the shadow demon. Snarling at the unseen demon, he slashed his claws at the hands but they just passed through. "The fuck?" Pulling Tetsuaiga from the sheath, it transformed as he shoved the tip of the blade into the hands of the shadow demon. A screech sounded from below him as the ghostly black/blue hands bled a dark red blood and removed itself from his ankles to recede back into the ground. Laughing triumphantly as moved to sheath Tetsuaiga, Inuyasha noticed the looming darkness that towered him from behind. Turning his head slightly, he paled when realizing that a very powerful looking attack was speeding towards him. Spinning around and raising Tetsuaiga in what was thought to be his last actions in the world, he squeezed his golden eyes shut and whimpered slightly while waiting for what would be a devastating impact.

Sesshoumaru who had raised his pathetic little blade, which he would need to replace as soon as he returned to the castle; raised it towards him, summoned what little magic was left in it and pushed back the "Dark Wave". Propelled back from the momentum and power in the push of Sesshoumaru's now broken sword, the attack rushed backwards towards its creator, who sat breathing heavily on the ground. Mirabishi looked up when the light green of the grass became dark green, to find his attack crashing down on him. The only thought he had time to conjure up being, _Damn that dog._

Slightly irritated at the breaking of the puny sword and satisfied with defeating the demon, Sesshoumaru flung it across the clearing. "Let us be on our way. It is reasonable to believe that the shadow demon you could not defeat Inuyasha will be returning at any moment and most likely with backup."

Hizuri stepped from the bushes, brushing her kimono off and pulling twigs and leaves from her long deep blue locks. "Yes milord." She bowed when presentable then moved to mount Ah-Un and sit behind a somewhat distrait green imp. Ah-Un took off immediately when she patted his side and flew through the air ahead of his lord, towards the Chinatsu-Okiya and leaving behind Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Keh! The hell was I supposed to kill something in the ground? I didn't see your icicle ass helping me! At least I got it to get the fuck off me" He fumed, sheathing his sword and then crossing his arms. The most ugly grimace settling on his face as he stared at _almost_ mirror image gold eyes and a raised brow.

If he wasn't Sesshoumaru, which he was, he would have laughed at his mentally challenged little brother. "This Sesshoumaru… help you? Hn. I will let what you just said go, since you did give this Sesshoumaru the most pleasant image. This Sesshoumaru found it unbelievably amusing when you squeezed your eyes shut and whimpered little brother. Not very befitting of a Western General, ne?" Walking away from his brother, he slipped into the clearing and left his brother behind who was almost red with embarrassment. Picking up his speed when he felt his brother rapidly closing in on him, he sped towards the okiya. It seemed that there could be no dilly dallying on the journey to the okiya, he was in no mood to fight another youkai without a sword.

**#*- **

"Okay Rin, now you have scoop some of the special mixture of soil like this -" She paused her instruction to demonstrate how to scoop the soil with the little hand shovel, Rin repeated her action clumsily. "- good now you pour a generous amount around the flower -" Another pause as the two did the step in the procedure "- now pat the soil down around the flower with your hands. Don't be afraid to get a little dirty, you wont get in trouble for it." Kagome instructed while she patted the soil into the ground around the little pink flower. The light aroma of the lily wafted up to her and tickled her nose causing her to sneeze. Swatting the air as if to shoo the little tufts of pollen floating around, then rubbing her nose aggressively with the back of her hand, she mentally told herself to remember to take her herbs for the sneezing. She'd forgotten that morning in the rush Rin had, had her in to go take care of the "prettyful flowers of the garden.".

Gazing up at the crystal clear blue sky and the brilliant blazing gold sun, Kagome closed her eyes and let the gentle breeze sweep around her, swaying her hair and rustling her untraditional kimono. The hot rays of the sun beat down on her and warmed her body up, while the somewhat cool breeze kept the temperature comfortable. A contented sigh on her lips, she smiled softly and just basked in the sun. drowning out everything around her she let her mind just drift away into LaLa Land. What she found in it snapped her back into reality.

_Why cant I keep my mind off of that Lord? I__'m always catching myself daydreaming about long, tempting silver-white hair and fiercely blazing golden eyes. _She'd met him… what only two times? Even though she may not have received male attention in a long time and was only once in a while in the same room with one, she couldn't very well have a crush on the guy because of her lack of experience right? _Maybe that's it! Aha Kagome, for a second there I thought you were interested in him. Nope, its just because of your lack of experience in receiving male attention that you've developed this childish crush. _Nodding her head vigorously at the thought, she returned to pouring soil onto the flowers and patting the flowers down. _Yes that sounds reasonable. What would be expected of a twenty four summers female, who's only ever received male attention… from __**him**__, Naraku and Sesshoumaru…_

"Okaa-san? Why are you pouring the soil on the flowers and patting them into the ground? You told Rin to pour around not on." She asked since she was very confused as to what to do now. Wasn't she supposed to be following Kagome's instruction? Even though she was supposed to, she couldn't help but feel that patting the flowers into the ground wasn't beneficial to helping them grow big and strong.

Kagome's dainty hands stopped in their unconscious destruction of the flower. Frowning down at the crumpled and slowly dying lily, her brow creased in frustration. "Um, you'd be right Rin. Sorry about that. How 'bout we move onto the Moon Flower? I want to show you how to take care of the flower without being injured." Raising from the gravelled path and dusting off the dirt from her kimono. Offering her hand to the little girl still on the ground, Rin grasped it and Kagome led her towards the flower nestled in a bush nearby.

As they approached the flower, Kagome quickly glanced back at the okiya and in the direction of the inn and the ochaya. Not spotting anyone, she resumed her stroll with the little girl to the Moon Flower, her prized possession. As the little hidden away section came into view, she started her instructions again. "Alright Rin. The flower is protected by a barrier of holy energy, only I can safely touch it. No demon, not even a human, can touch the barrier only I." They stopped before the flower and Rin knelt down before it to gaze quizzically at the flower. She'd never seen one like it before, that's for sure.

"Yes okaa-san Rin understands. Don't touch." She whispered up to her okaasan. Tilting her head back and looking up at her mother, she grinned at the happy look that had replaced her okaa-san's normally stoic face. She gazed up at the beautiful woman in front of her and once again sent a prayer up to the Kami's in the sky watching over her, thanking them for giving her another chance and with Kagome for a mom.

Her mother was ningen, but the most kind and beautiful ningen she'd ever met. Which wasn't a lot might I add. Sometimes she would stare at her reflection in the clear water that filled the large basins used for washing one's self. At times she would compare herself to her okaa-san and which whole heartedly that one day she'd grow up to be half the woman Kagome was. Rin watched the long black swaying tendrils of hair that fell from her okaa-san's unbelievably sloppy, but still pretty, bun. How she loved her mother dearly.

Kagome looked down at the little demoness and found the most contented and loving look a person could be capable of. She'd always known that Rin had seen her as her mother, it was pretty obvious since every time she told her that she didn't have to call her okaa-san Rin would become dramatically appalled and scold her that she was okaa-san and nothing else. The little girl was really too wise for her age, right now the loving look a child would only give their mother and also the wisdom that shown below it, unnerved her a tad bit. Not much really, just you know a little. But hey who wouldn't be nervous when they had a fifty to one hundred fifty year old demoness see them as a mother, especially when you were a ningen who feared love and all that came with it.

Desperately trying to distract herself from her thoughts and wipe that cruelly loving look off the girl's face, Kagome cleared her throat nervously and continued with the instruction. "I promise you Rin, that the result of touching the barrier will not be pleasant. I wouldn't want your hand getting fried off because you decided to take a chance, so just don't try. K?" Rin who'd noticed her mother's nervousness in the shift of her scent and the erratic movements of her eyes, nodded silently at her words and did her best to hide away the feelings she felt for her. Of course she'd heard some of the things they said about her okaa-san, she was after a human in a demon okiya, so no matter what she was always part of the gossip. More particularly though of Kagome's past, what she had left behind when she'd been saved by Akira-obachan. So it wasn't hard for even a child of her age to grasp that her okaa-san was extremely frightened by love.

"Good. There will be times when I wont be able to tend to the flower, so I wish for you to do it then. All you have to do is pour water over the flower and it will pass through the barrier without hindrance. Watch." In quick strides for her short height, Kagome retrieved the water container for her flowers and returned to her spot before the flower. Tilting the large container forward, water streamed from the tip to the flower like a waterfall. It passed through the barrier without difficulty and proceeded to rain on the Moon Flower which eagerly drank up. "See Rin -" She said. Straightening the container in her hand to stop the flow of water, she corked the top so none could escape by accident. "That is how you water the flower. Oh also, this flower only needs half of what other flowers normally need, so try not to over water."

Putting the container on the ground next to her feet, she grabbed the little girl's hands and dragged her to her feet. Dusting off specks of dirt and gravel from the little girl's clothing, not realizing how motherly the actions were, she groomed 'til she approved of Rin's appearance. "There, okay now help me gather all the materials and tools we used so one of the hands can store them back into the shed for me. Shouldn't take very long."

Not too long after they'd finished cleaning up their mess and gathered all their stuff. Kagome had sent Rin to find the stable boy so the items could be put away and now she sat under her beloved Sakura tree waiting for the return of the little girl with the young demon. Happy with the silence around her and the peace she was being granted, she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Staying like that for only a few moments caused her to slip into unconsciousness as she fell into a deep sleep.

But unfortunately for her, the peace was short lived. The loud raucous of a group of demons approaching the okiya… no now entering the okiya woke her with a start from her pleasant, mind you, really pleasant nap that consisted of dreaming of a certain demon with long silverfish hair and golden eyes. Peeved from being interrupted from her nap, she left the bench in a huff and went to find the source of all the noise. Obviously the idiot patrons of her okiya didn't know how to keep bloody quiet.

Turning the corner she walked right into hard muscles and bone armour. Stumbling back from the impact, she fell backwards towards the hard ground. Squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the impact that would surely leave her with a bruised bottom, she gave into the inevitable. Lucky for her a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and halted her ascent towards the ground. Opening one eye to peek at her saviour she saw a demon who looked very much like her Lord. "Sesshoumaru?" She peeped out softly.

Said demon, who's name is not Sesshoumaru but actually Inuyasha almost died when the beautiful ningen who had walked into him, almost fell to the ground, saved from a sore behind, had mistaken him for his brother and had the audacity to call him Sesshoumaru too. He'd struck the pot of gold and had saved this beauty who would obviously return the "favour" later on, but that gold had turned into copper when she'd whispered his brothers name. The bastard had horrible timing, and he hadn't even done anything. Deciding he didn't like the wench anymore he released her and watched as she resumed her ascent to the floor.

Falling hard on the ground, the impact jarred her and she could feel the jolts flowing through her. Kami how it hurt, she would never sit down on anything but a cushion again. When the stinging had lessened, she turned blazing blue eyes to the snickering hanyou standing above her. "The HELL did you do that for you dumbass?" She snapped in anger. Dragging herself from the floor, she stood before the hanyou and straightened herself to her full height in an attempt at intimidating him and poked a nimble finger against the exposed part of his chest.

Appalled that the ningen would even have the competence to be angry, but even to poke him in the chest AND call him a dumbass, he couldn't help but think that he'd let the wrong ningen drop to the ground. "Oi wench, shut your fucking talking and go get me a room." Was his smart remark.

Her anger grew a few more notches as she stared down the arrogant hanyou. She would have felt bad for mistaking him for Sesshoumaru but now she was really pissed. The demon before her looked almost exactly like Sesshoumaru except shorter, more rugged and gruff and unkept. Plus his face and eyes expressed way more than her stoic shokyaku did. "DON'T you swear at me. I OWN this okiya, I could have your ass kicked out of her within seconds." Harrumphing indigantly to herself, she spun away from the hanyou as she tried to cam herself as best she could. "Plus -" She said nonchalantly. "- I don't know how possibly I could have mistaken you for Sesshoumaru…"

Inuyasha grinned in triumph knowing that the woman would probably apologize and that he'd won the argument. His face fell at the last part of the sentence. "…when your no where near as handsome as he is." He felt those words in his groin, it was like a physical kick to the nuts. It was such a low blow, he had to give her some respect for the words, it was the type of thing he'd do and he liked her for it.

"So you find this Sesshoumaru handsome geisha?" A deep baritone voice broke in, Sesshoumaru walked around the corner at the moment accompanying the words.

Kagome and Inuyasha spun to look at the demon who'd entered the conversation. Kagome with a deep red blush on her face and Inuyasha who looked very irritated and probably at him if he was correct. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently, an elegant brow raising into his silver brow. "Did this Sesshoumaru say something wrong?"

The two stood silent moments longer before wondering what could possibly be said at the moment, but of course Kagome and all her chatty glory broke the silence. "N-no, Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama, of c-course not." She stutter pathetically. How was she supposed to talk when she couldn't even calm the erratic movements of her heart, nor the abnormal problem affecting her breathing pattern.

Inuyasha sniggered beside her. "I love your stuttering wench. You ain't so big and bad now are you?"

Kagome fumed the hanyou was such a dick. "Why you?" She spun on him. "How 'bout you shut your foul mouth? Who's really afraid of Sesshoumaru? Cause I sure ain't." She sniffed indignantly. What was with rude hanyous anyways? This one had a mouth on him and he sure as hell didn't know when to keep that thing shut. She had a hunch that a few split lips would help show him the light though.

He decided to ignore what she said, it would be easier that way. "Hn, Inuyasha leave my geisha. Did I not order you to procure a room for the our entourage? Instead this Sesshoumaru finds you antagonizing my geisha. How utterly useless you are." He stated coldly. _Baka._

"Feh! Whatever, your wench bumped into me." He huffed.

The conversation was again interrupted as a fourth party entered in. Little Rin stood beside her okaa-san and tugged her kimono to catch her attention. Kagome looked down at her startled and gave her a questioning look. "Rin will show the Lord's escorts to their rooms okaa-san." Kagome nodded dumbly. "Oh Rin, not the same one as before ask Kaede to show you which room I'll have them in this time. That one is not ready yet." Rin nodded and went to fetch Kaede.

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru but for the night you wont be able to stay in the room you were previously provided. Since I wasn't expecting you for a few more suns the room has yet to be prepared, but it should be ready for tomorrow. Also since nothing is prepared your session will be all other tomorrow instead of today." She explained.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acceptance, it seemed reasonable enough, they were after all early. The two then stood there looking at each other. Kagome fidgeted under his intense gaze but didn't dare look away, and Sesshoumaru tried to stare into her soul. When he felt satisfied he nodded again and ripped his gaze from hers to look at Inuyasha. "Half breed, when the young girl returns you will go get the others and show them their rooms as well."

"K." Inuyasha said. He didn't really want to say anything else because he was too busy observing his brother and his geisha's interactions. They acted strange when together to say the least. Kagome was fidgeting and Sesshoumaru seemed… odd. His bastard brother wasn't normal, so odd would have to do for now.

A silence filled the area as the three waited for Rin to return with Kaede and when she did they departed to get the others and visit their respective rooms. Inuyasha though had lingered longer hesitantly a few moments before reluctantly leaving and following behind the two. He'd glanced back at Kagome a few times until he had walked out of sight. Sesshoumaru had noticed this of course, but couldn't help but be feel irritated at it. Why? He couldn't fathom but he was. Looking at the geisha who had too left his company and was travelling back to the okiya to prepare for his session tomorrow, he watched her. The way she walked away, the shifting and sway of her dark pool of hair, and the rustling of her loose kimono in the air. Finally disappearing as his brother had before, he refocused his mind and left the spot, intent on going for a hunt. He felt like killing something.


End file.
